Hana es nombre de mujer
by kaehana9
Summary: Último capítulo. Lemon. Mentes inocentes, si es que quedan algunas en este sitio, abstenerse.Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakur
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumario: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Mierda! Esta ya es la tercera víctima y aún no tenemos NPI de quien está detrás de todo esto. Bufó malhumorado el detective Sakuragi.

Sakuragi es un hombre alto, mide 1'90m, tiene el pelo rojo, largo hasta los hombros y lo lleva recogido con una coleta. Siempre va con tejanos y camisa, a pesar que todos sus superiores están hasta los Ejem! Ejem! de repetirle una y otra vez que un detective debe ser más formal.

NPI? Preguntó su compañero Youhei. Youhei es delgado y tiene el pelo corto y negro, mide 1'75m

Ni Puta Idea. Cuesta creer que aún no sepas que significan estas siglas. Pero ahora esto no importa tenemos que hacer algo.

Hana...

No me llames así, no soy una chica.

Vale. Pero te tomas este caso muy personalmente, se que te encanta el básquet, pero hay algo más y quiero saberlo.

Mi hermana, el año pasado fue la manager del equipo de su instituto. Pero este curso quiere ser jugadora.

Entiendo. ¿Tienes algo por lo que empezar?

¿Tú estás sordo verdad? No me has oído antes por lo que veo.

Si no te calmas no vamos a solucionar nada.

Lo se pero, no se me ocurre nada y quien sea que haga esto parece que se burla de nosotros en nuestras narices.

¿Qué te ocurre ahora Hanamichi? Preguntó Hiroaki que ahora había entrado en la habitación. Hiroaki tiene el pelo negro, corto, mide 1'80m. Él y Hanamichi son amigos desde que salieron de la academia.

El caso de las jugadoras de básquet Kosh-Kosh.

Hiroaki ya había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que no serviría de nada quejarse por el apodo.

Bueno yo os dejo solos que tenéis cosas que hacer. Dijo Youhei.

Hanamichi se recostó en la silla, puso los pies sobre la mesa y sacó su pistola, la desmontó y empezó a limpiarla con mucho empeño.

¿Sabes, para ser tan bestia, me recuerdas a una mujer, tío eres un maniático de la limpieza, hahahaha.

Hanamichi se detuvo en seco, bajó los pies de la mesa. Hiroaki dio un paso atrás, no pensó que Hanamichi se molestaría tanto por ese comentario.

Hiroaki...

Mierda! Por como me ha llamado esto es serio. Pensó el chico más bajo.

¿Tú eres bueno en básquet, verdad? ¿Y al igual que yo tienes el rostro juvenil? ¿Y si no recuerdo mal el entrenador del Ryonan es muy amigo de tu padre, no?

Los dos tenían 22 años, ingresaron juntos en la academia cuando tenían 18.

Si pero...

Tengo una idea genial. Pose de Tensai y musiquilla de fondo. Tu y yo nos haremos pasar por estudiantes de instituto, entraremos en el equipo de básquet, tu en Ryonan y yo en Shohoku.

Hanamichi pero es que resulta que solo atacan a las chicas cuando están solas y...Hiroaki deja de hablar, tiene la sensación de que aquí hay algo que no cuadra. MIERDA! Esa idea se le ha ocurrido cuando le he dicho que parecía una mujer, ¿no pretenderá?...no...no puede ser. Gritaba horrorizado el pobre Kosh-Kosh en su mente. Hanamichi dime que no pretendes que nos hagamos pasar por chicas, anda dímelo, te lo suplico. Dijo con una cara de espanto de aquí te espero Koshino.

NYAHAHAHAHA! ORE WA TENSAI! Lo has pillado a la primera Koshy, aunque teniendo en cuenta que siempre estás al lado de un genio como yo, no es nada raro.

Hanamichi pero que estupideces estás diciendo, ¿como quieres que nos hagamos pasar por chicas? Primero somos demasiado altos sobre todo tu, tenemos los dos una voz muy fuerte. Y lo más importante nos sobran atributos abajo y nos faltan arriba. Exclamó el pobre Hiroaki.

Cuando vio que su amigo fruncía el ceño, respiró aliviado. Pero entonces Hanamichi empezó a reír y supo que de alguna manera el pelirrojo ya había solucionado el enigma, por difícil que cueste de creer.

ORE WA TENSAI! NYAHAHAHA! Operaciones especiales. Dijo simplemente después de soltar su línea.

¿Huh?

Koshy, Koshy, los de operaciones especiales utilizan como un tipo de piel artificial para disfrazarse, solo tenemos que recubrirnos con esa piel, utilizar un distorsionador de voz, utilizar un poco de cera depilatoria, crear unos bustos de mujer que nos podamos poner como si se tratase de una armadura, y por lo que respecta a nuestros atributos de ahí abajo, con unos calzoncillos especiales sobrará, además utilizaremos maquillaje para suavizar nuestras facciones. Y por la altura no te preocupes, eso nos ayudará a llamar la atención del agresor¿ A que soy un genio? Cuando el chico quería, sus neuronas se reproducían como conejos e iban a velocidad luz.

Hanamichi pero...pero...Solo con la ayuda del entrenador de Ryonan no habrá suficiente. Necesitaremos algún contacto en Shohoku y tu hermana no tiene la suficiente influencia. Ya está, si no puede contar con alguien de peso en Shohoku su plan no tendrá salida. Pensó relajándose Hiroaki.

Mi padre es profesor en Shohoku y además es el entrenador del equipo de básquet, ho, ho, ho...Ehehehehe! Ya me río como el. Dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Hiroaki solo atinó a caerse al suelo del horror. OH! Dios! Ayúdame. Pensó y luego pegó un grito que se oyó hasta el Polo Norte. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bueno me voy tengo que prepararlo todo y hablar con nuestros superiores para que nos autoricen a faltar el tiempo necesario en el trabajo. Dijo marchándose Hanamichi.

Hiroaki se levantó del suelo de golpe.

Claro! El capitán seguro que se opone a tal locura. Estoy salvado. Dijo para si mismo alegre.

Pero como si se cumpliesen los deseos de Hiroaki, esta historia se habría terminado prácticamente antes de empezar, ño, ño. El capitán accedió. La verdad es que el tipo era un pervertido de cuidado y el hecho de ver a 2 de sus subordinados con uniformes de colegiala...Buuuueeeennnooooo! No sabéis como le ponía.

Hiroaki el capitán ha accedido. Dijo un feliz Hanamichi entrando. Hiroaki dejó caer su mandíbula en el suelo.

Muy bien invita al entrenador de Ryonan a mi casa esta noche, también estarán mis padres y mi hermana. Vamos apúrate que no tenemos todo el curso. Y se fue dejando a un Hiroaki que aún tenía la mandíbula tirada por el mosaico. Después de unos segundos pegó un grito, esta vez se oyó en toda la Vía Láctea, el chico tenía unas cuerdas vocales hiper-mega-super potentes, os lo digo yo. **NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Hora de cenar en casa de Hanamichi.

DING, DONG.

Deben ser mis padres y mi hermana. Ve a abrir Kosh-Kosh, que tengo la cena en el fuego. Dijo un muy ocupado Hanamichi que estaba haciendo malabares con los platos, mientras cocinaba tres platos a la vez.

Hiroaki fue abrir con resignación. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró que en la puerta no solo había la familia de su amigo, sino que el amigo de su padre también había llegado.

Taoka-san! Me alegro de verle, supongo que ustedes son los Sres. Anzai y tu Ayako, la hermana de Hanamichi verdad? Dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto. Pasen Hanamichi está terminando de preparar la cena.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones y sentados en la mesa, Hanamichi les explicó todo.

El matrimonio después de procesar la información solo atinó a reírse. Bueno la Sra. Anzai (Los padres de Hanamichi fallecieron cuando tenía 14 años y el matrimonio lo adoptó) dejaba escapar algunas risitas mientras se imaginaba a su hijo mayor con sostén y bragas. Anzai solo hacía el típico y famoso ho, ho, ho.

Ayako estaba carcajeándose, y golpeando el suelo como una posesa, mientras se imaginaba el momento en que su hermano y su amigo tendrían que depilarse hasta la última parte del cuerpo. Ha! Ahora sabrán esos lo que sufrimos las mujeres para asearnos. Pensaba ella con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

Taoka estaba con la boca abierta y miraba a Hiroaki para que se lo negara. Luego de comprender que la cosa iba en serio y de cerrar la boca. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención. Todos le miraban expectantes; Hiroaki rogando a Dios para que ese hombre estuviera lo suficientemente cuerdo como para negarse a semejante locura y los otros 4 con ganas de que aceptase.

Bueno esta idea no es muy convencional que digamos, pero como es por el bien de las alumnas voy a colaborar.

Hiroaki solo suspiró, su última oportunidad se acababa de esfumar.

Hanamichi estaba feliz, todo el mundo apoyaba su plan así que eso quería decir que creían que era un genio. Bueno eso pensaba el.

Ahora que todo está listo chicos, mañana iremos de compras al centro comercial, luego a un centro de belleza, y por último mamá y yo os enseñaremos a moveros como una chica. Dijo una alegre Ayako que con la excusa del plan de su hermano, iba a renovarse el armario.

Su padre solo se miraba de reojo la cartera. Pero a la vez estaba aliviado, cuando su hija le dijo que iba ser jugadora en el equipo masculino, a pesar de las agresiones, se asustó, pero como respetaba a su hija no se opuso. Ahora con su hermano cerca, todo sería mejor. Aunque a veces no podía evitar pensar que la mayor de los hermanos, era ella.

Durante dos semanas los chicos se sometieron a todo tipo de torturas a.k.a, depilación; aprender a caminar y correr con tacones, porqué si iban a perseguir a alguien se suponía que tendrían que atraparlo; a pasarse horas y horas interminables comprándose ropa que ayudara a disfrazar sus peculiaridades, como también tuvieron que soportar las miradas de las dependientas y clientes aunque con un par de cabezazos mortales y miradas asesinas todo solucionado; luego vinieron las clases de expresión corporal.

Oi! Ayako, ¿Y tu esto cuando tardaste a aprenderlo? Preguntó un curioso Hanamichi.

Poco a poco hermanito, pero vosotros no tenéis tiempo, así que deja de hacer el vago y continúa practicando TWACK! Contestó ella.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficiente 'afeminados'. Les entregaron los distorsionadores de voz, los bustos falsos y la documentación falsa.

Primer día de clase para nuestros amigos.

Ryonan. Clase de segundo A.

Chicos y chicas tenemos entre nosotros a una nueva compañera se llama Hiromi Koshino. Dijo el profesor.

Hola a todos! Me llamó Hiromi Koshino, tengo 17 años, me encanta el básquet y voy a entrar como jugadora. Espero que seamos amigos. Mucho gusto. Terminó inclinándose.

Muy bien Srta. Koshino siéntese al lado de Sendoh...un momento ya vuelve a llegar tarde maldita sea, ese chico no conoce la puntualidad. Se quejó el profesor, en esto un feliz Akira Sendoh llega a clase.

Lo siento me dormí. Dijo Akira feliz de la vida con su típica sonrisa deslumbrante de llego-tarde-pero-no-me-importa-por-que-se-que-todo-el-mundo-me-ama-y-siempre-me-perdonan. Entonces se fijó en la alumna nueva, era delgada y muy alta, tenia el pelo negro y corto casi estilo chico, pero le quedaba muy bien, también tenia los ojos negros, y francamente no estaba nada mal. Sonrió para si mismo cuando vio a la chica sonrojarse levemente al notar que la estaba chequeando con la mirada.

Sendoh usted siempre tarde, bueno como es un caso perdido lo dejaré pasar. Le presento a una nueva alumna se llama Hiromi Koshino y se sentará a su derecha, así que muéstrele su asiento. Le ordenó el profesor.

Ahora mismo señor, ven te acompaño. Dijo Akira con una sonrisa.

Gracias. Contestó algo turbado Hiroaki. ¿Son imaginaciones mis o este mocoso está intentando ligar conmigo? Preguntó algo nervioso en su mente. No podía creerse que un CHICO menor de edad intentase seducirlo.

Los chicos miraban con envidia a Akira. Y las chicas y algunos chicos lo mismo pero con Hiroaki.

Esto va a ser muuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy duro pensó Hiroaki al darse cuenta. Y cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento, la cosa se salió de madre.

Cuando entró a la cancha con pantalones cortos y una camiseta muchos de los jugadores babeaban. Y más aún cuando corría o saltaba.

En esos momentos solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza...

HANAMICHI SI SALGO DE ESTA TE MATOOOOOOOOOOO!

En Shohoku.

Escúchame bien Hanamichi, digo Hana, recuerda que ahora eres una chica, así que compórtate. No debes llamar a papá Padre, sino entrenador. Y por lo que más quieras no pongas apodos a nadie, ¿entendido? Le decía Ayako, como una madre que habla con su hijo.

Te lo prometo yo...Hanamichi no pudo terminar la frase porqué un chico moreno casi tan alto como el, eh ella, esto bueno, lo que sea. Se le echó encima con su bicicleta.

Como pudo se levantó y fue recibido con una mirada azul marino aburrida, fría pero penetrante, y que parecía de...de zorro!

TEME KITSUNE! BAMM! Cabezazo mortal al canto para el zorrito dormilón.

TWACK! HANA SAKURAGI COMPORTATE. Le regañó Ayako mientras se controlaba para no tirar por la borda la tapadera de su herman. Perdona Rukawa es muy violenta, pero tu no te deberías dormir así. Ahora nos vamos. Ja ne!. Dijo despidiéndose de un zorro aturdido con un chichón en la frente.

Hana Sakuragi, así que este es el nombre de esa fiera. Vaya si es más alta que yo...un momento me acaba de llamar ZORRO la muy do'aho. Pero tiene una mirada de fuego, el fuego derrite el hielo...¿Pero que tontería dijo? Eso debe ser el golpe, seguro. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos Kaede tenía una batalla mental consigo mismo aunque por fuera tenía la misma expresión de nada de siempre.

Cuando entró en el gimnasio lo primero que oyó fue un fuerte...

TEME KITSUNE OTOKO! ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Gritó Hanamichi. Hanamichi iba con pantalones cortos y con una camiseta sin mangas. Tenía a medio gimnasio babeando, aunque algunos le tenían miedo. Pero les gustaba igualmente.

TWACK! Deja al pobre Rukawa en paz y ponte a entrenar. Le reprendió Ayako, después obviamente Hanamichi recibió un Gori Punch.

Que seas una chica no significa que vayas a tener privilegios. Aunque no lo mostró cuando Akagi recibió la mirada asesina de Hanamichi, se puso nervioso, esa mirada era distinta, era como si le dijera "Tienes suerte que no te haga pedazos aquí mismo". Pero cuando Hanamichi la remplazó por otra igual de agresiva pero menos intimidante, supuso que había sido su imaginación.

Hanamichi empezó a driblar a oponentes imaginarios con gracia y agilidad, y lanzando tiros perfectos. Todos menos Ayako se quedaron impresionados. Pero cuando Hanamichi y Akagi lucharon por un rebote y ganó el pelirrojo, allí se quedaron de piedra. Incluso Kaede se quedó con la boca abierta aunque, al darse cuenta enseguida la cerró.

JO-DER! Incluso si fuese un chico, tendría que tener una potencia de salto increíble para ganarle al Gori, er, capitán maldita sea esa do'aho, me está afectando. Pensó Kaede.

Y así termino es primer día de clase para Hiromi Koshino y Hana Sakuragi.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumario: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

**Tsuki-ummi Kaze: Gracias, y si Hanamichi es mayor que Kaede, para ser exactos 6 años más. ( Akira y Hiroaki se llevan 5 años).**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Hanamichi decidió que mientras durara la farsa viviría en casa de sus padres, ya que el chico no era muy mañoso al momento de maquillarse y ponerse el falso busto, así que necesitaba la ayuda de su madre y hermana.

Ayako estaba maquillando a Hanamichi en la habitación de este.

Deberías controlarte más cuando estás con Rukawa, es muy listo y puede sospechar algo, además como se te ocurre saltar tan alto en los rebotes; tienes que dejar a un lado tu orgullo.

Aunque pensándolo bien eso nos ayudará a ganar.

Oye guapa, si das consejos al menos podrías decidirte con que opción te quedas. Replicó Hanamichi. No puedo creer que mi propia hermana me regañe como si fuera un crió, por si no tenía bastante con su carácter mandón en los entrenamientos. Pero la necesito para esto. Pensaba el pelirrojo mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana.

Lo que tú digas pero no te metas con Rukawa. Le dijo ella.

Si le defiendes tanto es porqué te gusta¿Qué pasó con Ryota? Auch!. No me pellizques.

No te metas donde no te importa. Rukawa no me interesa pero es un jugador clave para el equipo y no quiero que lo molestes. Cuando todo esto termine tu te irás pero nosotros tendremos que seguir, así que no tienes derecho a hacer que uno de nuestros mejores jugadores nos abandone. Después de esto iba a levantarse e irse pero su hermano la cogió por la mano y la detuvo.

Ayako¿qué te ocurre¿por qué estás enfadada conmigo? Preguntó Hanamichi preocupado. ¿Es por qué como yo estoy en el equipo no jugarás en el cinco inicial?

Si y no. Me fastidia que seas mi rival es esto, pero me alegra que intentes acabar con esos tipos. ¿Hanamichi, por qué te hiciste poli? Preguntó curiosa Ayako.

No se, pero de pequeño me encantaban las películas de policías, siempre se llevaban a la chica, les respetaban, cosas así. También me encanta saber el porqué de las cosas así que me hice detective. Aunque no tengo ningún motivo muy fuerte, no creo que ahora pudiese ser otra cosa, me encanta. Respondió Hanamichi.

¿Ni siquiera jugador de básquet profesional? Preguntó ella.

No, ahora puedo jugar al básquet siempre que quiera con mis compañeros, pero de la otra forma no podría ser policía a la vez. Y fin de la discusión. Vamos que llegamos tarde y no quiero que me castiguen, seguro que me topo con ese zorro dormilón.

En el gimnasio...

Hanamichi estaba practicando sus tiros cuando unos chicos entraron en el gimnasio y cerraron las puertas por dentro, reconoció a uno de los jóvenes por haberle encerrado en más de una ocasión. Mierda! Aunque vaya disfrazado si me ve seguro que me reconoce. Pensaba asustado. ¿Qué hago? No tengo donde esconderme si estuviera el gori me pondría simplemente detrás de él y todo listo, pero el único que me podría servir es el zorro. Ni hablar no me esconderé detrás de ese crío. Pero no tengo más remedio. Así que maldiciendo al destino, se acercó poco a poco, al kitsune y escondió su rostro en el hombro de este, con disimulo claro, pero la cuestión es que esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

No puedo creer que tengas miedo de esos tipos do'aho. Se burló Kaede. Entonces la fiera es capaz de sentir miedo. Se dijo para sí.

Hola Mitsui¿Así que nos cambiaste por esto? Dijo Ryo.

Iros, aquí no tenéis nada que hacer. ¿Qué queréis? Pregunto Mitsui.

Verás hemos cometido un robo de nada, luego hemos informado a la policía de que habías sido tú. Y dentro de poco un detective aparecerá por aquí para detenerte. Solo era eso. Se largaron riendo a carcajadas.

¿Y ahora que haremos? No tenemos ninguna prueba que pueda exculparte. Dijo un preocupado Kogure.

Tal vez...Empezó a decir Ayako, pero entonces entró Youhei. Iba sin chaqueta mostrando la placa, que traía en los pantalones, junto con la pistolera.

Hanamichi decidió que ahora era el momento de hacer de damisela en apuros, así que tragándose su orgullo, y preparándose para soportar más tarde la risa de todos los que sabían la verdad, tomó un suspiro y...KOI! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, esos tipos que me atracaron el mes pasado han estado aquí y quieren inculpar a Michy! Dijo casi sollozando, mientras se moría de vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo.

Youhei se quedó helado, su mejor amigo le había llamado Koi, y ahora lo estaba abrazando!

Ehh! Tranquila...cariño...todo irá bien. Yo me ocupo. Iba a separarse pero Hanamichi lo sujetó.

Una palabra de esto y estás muerto. Dijo Hanamichi con la misma voz que utiliza para intimidar a los delincuentes. Youhei tragó saliva.

Chicos os presento a mi novio, Youhei Mito, es policía. No te preocupes Michy, el no te arrestará. Dijo con una voz inocente Hanamichi. Luego miró a Rukawa como diciéndole, por eso me escondí detrás de ti, no te montes rollos. Este solo le miraba de un modo raro.

Mitsui ven aquí y cuéntamelo todo. Dijo con seriedad pero amable Youhei.

Vaya Hana, no sabía que tuvieras novio. Es raro por la diferencia de estatura pero hacéis muy buena pareja. Dijo Ryota. Genial! Como Hana y yo somos amigos si me meto en líos su novio me ayudará. Pensaba Ryota.

Gracias Ryo-chín, te lo agradezco, luego si quieres vienes y así le conocerás mejor. Ryo-chín es un buen chico, me gusta para mi hermana, si le cae bien a Youhei este me ayudará a hacer de cupido. Pensaba Hanamichi.

Es verdad Hana-chan, tu novio es muy simpático y responsable. Dijo Kogure. Si su novio viene más por aquí, Hana-chan se comportará y no peleará con Rukawa, además con un policía cerca esos maleantes no se acercarán más, por aquí. Pensó Kogure.

Si Mito-kun tiene eso. Dijo Ayako mirando juguetona a Hanamichi. Lo que voy a disfrutar con esto hermanito. Pensó ella.

Bueno todo solucionado, Hana ven quiero hablar contigo de algo. Dijo Youhei. Cuando nadie les oía...Han atacado a otra chica, esta vez la han dejado casi en coma, creo que no tardarán mucho en cruzar la línea; no se como van tus investigaciones o las de Hiroaki pero daros prisa, mañana tenéis un partido de práctica con Ryonan aprovecha para hablar con el. Luego le besó en los labios y se fue.

Youhei, es un profesional, solo lo ha hecho para disimular, no le gustas lo más mínimo a tu mejor amigo. Pensaba Hanamichi frenéticamente y asustado, no es que fuera homo fóbico, pero eso descolocaba a cualquiera.

¿Cómo se atreve ese enano a besarla, acaso no conoce el término propiedad privada? NANI¿Pero que me pasa? Kaede pensó disgustado. No me gusta la do'aho! No me gusta la do'aho! No me gusta la do'aho! . Era lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

Bueno ahora todos a entrenar que mañana tenemos un partido con Ryonan. Dijo Hanamichi.

¿Y tu como sabes eso, si lo acabamos de organizar todo? Preguntó Akagi entrando con Anzai.

Hanamichi empezó a sudar frío y Rukawa vio en sus ojos el mismo miedo que cuando entraron los maleantes.

¿Qué ocultas do'aho? Pensó Kaede mirando al pelirrojo.

Ayako decidió salvar la situación. Yo oí como mi padre hablaba anoche con Taoka y se lo comenté a Hana, es que es mi prima. Hahahaha. Vamos morded el anzuelo chicos! Pensaba ella.

Entiendo, bueno ya habéis oído a entrenar. Dijo Akagi.

Ayako, Hana, venid aquí. Dijo Anzai. ¿Hanamichi como sabes lo del partido? Preguntó Anzai.

Hanamichi se lo contó todo.

En Ryonan...

Hiroaki estaba observando a todos los estudiantes, estaba seguro de que ya había corrido la voz, de que otra chica se había unido a Ryonan y que los agresores, iban a observar para prepararle una trampa, para cuando estuviese solo. Pero no notaba nada raro. Hasta que una sombra le cubrió.

Hiromi¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? Preguntó Akira. El otro chico solo asintió, así que continuó. ¿Buscas a alguien?

No, solo estaba buscando un modelo para mis dibujos. Gracias a Dios que soy bueno con los retratos-robot. Pensó Hiroaki.

Vaya que interesante, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, ahora estoy libre. Dijo Akira con su mejor sonrisa. Ja, ya la tengo en el bote. Pensó el puercoespín.

Lo siento, pero aún voy a buscar un poquito más. Hmp! Este tipo cree que me voy a lanzar a sus brazos, por lo que parece. He de quitármelo de encima, no quiero que le hagan daño, por meterse donde no le llaman. Pensó Hiroaki.

NANI¿Son cosas mías o la nueva me acaba de dar calabaza? No me rendiré, nadie se me resiste. ¡Dios salve al orgullo de macho! Amén!

Venga mujer anímate, ya verás como soy un buen modelo.

Hiroaki vio de reojo, que alguien les espiaba. Por instinto dirigió su mano a su tobillo derecho. Mierda! No llevo mi pistola, pero da igual, voy a averiguar quien es. Lo siento Sendoh-san pero debo irme he visto a una amiga que me espera a la salida, permiso. Dijo levantándose corriendo suavemente hacia donde desapareció el extraño.

No te va a resultar tan fácil, guapa. Eso lo digo yo. Pensó Akira.

¿Dónde está ese tipo? Hiroaki miraba por todos lados pero no veía a nadie. Bueno me voy a casa.

Mañana siguiente en el partido amistoso.

Anzai y Taoka se saludaron. Este último se sorprendió por el cambio de Hanamichi. Vaya, si no fuera por su altura podría...Empezó a decir pero un fuerte TEME KITSUNE lo detuvo. Olvide lo que he dicho Anzai. Este solo dijo, ho, ho, ho.

Cinco inicial Shohoku: Akagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Ryota, Mitsui.

Cinco inicial Ryonan: Uozumi, Sendoh, Koshino, Fukuda, Ikegami.

Saltaron Akagi e Uozumi, ganando el último este se lo pasó a Koshino, quien se desmarcó de Mitsui.

Fujima¿no crees que esa tal Koshino juega por encima del nivel ínter escolar? Preguntó Hanagata.

Sí, aunque parece que quiera controlarse...Mira! La pelirroja la ha frenado, parece que supiese que iba a hacer antes que la misma Koshino.

Koshy no te apresures tanto, querida. Dijo con sarcasmo Hanamichi.

OH! Preciosa tranquila, no tengo ninguna prisa. Añadió con el mismo tono Hiroaki.

Pero estas dos se conocen? Era lo que pensaba todo el mundo.

Hiromi! Gritó Sendoh, al segundo recibía la pasada de Hiroaki. Pero unos ojos azul profundo lo detenían.

Ni lo sueñes Sendoh! Dijo Rukawa. Sendoh hizo un pase a Ikegami tipo parábola, pero Hanamichi saltó y la aventó hacia Mitsui, quien encestó un triple.

Bien hecho Michy, aunque todo fue gracias a mí. Nyahahaha. Hiroaki pellizcó a Hanamichi en el brazo antes de que empeorara su situación, aún no le había contado que le siguieron.

El partido pasó con demostraciones de habilidad, Sendoh-Rukawa, Hiroaki-Hanamichi. Ganaron por un punto Ryonan.

La próxima ganaremos. Dijo Akagi muy serio, mientras se daba la mano con Uozumi.

Hanamichi se llevó al vestidor para chicas a Hiroaki. Y le contó todo lo que sabía; lo mismo hizo Hiroaki.

Esto se complica, si te siguen, es posible que ahora también me sigan a mí. Esto significa que incluso, cuando estemos en modo masculino tendremos que disfrazarnos, cada vez de forma distinta para que no liguen cabos. Dijo Hanamichi muy serio.

Estoy de acuerdo. Pero debemos mantener lejos a Sendoh y a Rukawa, por lo que parece ahora que cree que tienes novio, tiene más interés en ti. Y ese pervertido como más me resisto más pesado se vuelve. Dijo molesto Hiroaki.

Pues entonces no te resistas Hi-ro-mi-chan. Es muy guapo y hacéis muy buena pareja. Se burló Hanamichi.

Si claro, y entonces mandar al garete la tapadera, por no decir mi carrera cuando me acusen de acoso a menores. Bufó molesto el otro chico.

Solo bromeaba. Ahora en serio. Creo que debemos empezar a llevar pistola, la esconderemos el los falsos bustos. Dijo muy serio Hanamichi.

No se, sabes que siempre que se lleva una de esas, se termina usando. Dijo inseguro Hiroaki.

Lo se, pero es por seguridad si ya te están siguiendo quien sabe cuando atacaran y ya sabes que dijo Youhei, esta vez casi dejan en coma a la chica. Creo que...Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. Bueno Hiro-chan, nos vemos, la próxima ganaré yo. Cuando vio que eran Sendoh y Rukawa, con un tono pícaro dijo...Y entonces quizás ese pretendiente que te ha salido, ya te haya conquistado. Hanamichi estaba que se moría de risa.

'Hiro-chan' se cabreó y cuando vio a Rukawa dijo...Si y quizás tu y ese poli, ya lo hayáis dejado, y te de por escoger al tal Kitsune, ya que ahora Youhei y tu casi no os veis. Respondió Hiroaki con mala baba.

Los dos chicos de ojos azules solo miraban atónitos como salían llamas de los ojos de las dos CHICAS.

Vamos Kitsune, aquí ya hemos terminado. Con esto Hanamichi cogió a Rukawa del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras dejando a Hiroaki con Akira.

No le hagas caso a Hana, es muy fantasiosa. Vamos Taoka nos espera. Dijo marchándose Hiroaki.

Es bueno creer en las fantasías Hiromi. Dijo muy serio Akira.

No se porqué insistaes tanto. Estoy segura de que hay un montón de chicas dispuestas a lanzarse a tus brazos en cualquier momento. Hiroaki creía que hinchando el ego del otro chico iba a librarse de él.

Pero a mi no me ineressan las otras chicas, sino tu. Y te voy a decir porqué. Tú me tratas como una persona, eres sincera...

A Hiroaki le salió una gota de sudor enorme a la cabeza. Sí, soy el rey de la sinceridad. Pensaba sarcástico el chico mayor.

Y cuando juego contigo me divierto mucho, eso no lo puede conseguir cualquier chica. Se que te gusto, así que deja de resistirte. Concluyó Akira.

Que me gustes no significa que quiera tener una relación contigo, a mi no me van las relaciones de dos días y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. Ha! Ahora seguro que da marcha atrás, cuando un hombre oye cualquier cosa que conlleve compromiso sale corriendo. NANI! Pero si yo soy un hombre; maldita sea esto de disfrazarme de mujer me está afectando demasiado. Pensaba agitado Hiroaki.

Yo creo en el amor a primera vista. Dijo muy serio Akira.

Si claro y los cerdos vuelan. El amor a primera vista no existe. La atración sí. Además tu apenas me conoces, así que no hables de amor.

Tal vez tengas razón y no te ame, pero te aseguro de que siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Dijo Akira acercándose peligrosamente, desde el punto de vista del otro chico; puesto que ahora Akira había rodeado con los brazos a Hiroaki. Este se puso muy nervioso, ya no sabía que más decir o hacer para ganar esta pelea y por algún motivo no podía deshacerse del abrazo. Esto le asustaba mucho¿cómo podía ese chico tener tanto poder sobre él?

No continúes Sendoh, esto no tiene futuro, así que déjalo. Dijo aún de espaldas Hiroaki. Mierda! Es menor, no puedo liarme con el, y menos teniendo en cuenta que con eso solo conseguiría ponerle en peligro. Si solo le hubiese dicho a Hanamichi que a mi me interesa, entonces el no habría dicho nada. Mierda!

Entonces si sientes algo por mí. Pero no entiendo lo que dices. Si es porqué eres nueva y tienes miedo de que sea un capricho te aseguro que...

Hiroaki no le escuchaba. Nueva? Claro estúpido ¿crees que si supiera que eres un tío se hubiera interesado por ti? Se regañaba mentalmente Hiroaki.

Escúchame Sendoh tu no sabes nada de mi, no sabes quien soy y...

Entonces déjame descubrirlo. No voy a jugar contigo si no es en la cancha. Te lo prometo. Dijo Akira interrumpiéndolo.

No, ya te he dicho que esto no tiene futuro y...No pudo acabar Akira lo estaba besando. Intentó separarse pero por alguna razón no pudo. No me hagas esto Akira, tu no entiendes que yo...yo...Hiroaki no podía continuar sentía un nudo en su garganta. Por Dios! No lo conozco de nada no puede ser que lo quiera, el amor a primera vista no existe. Pensaba asustado Hiroaki.

¿Tu que? Por cierto me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. Dijo Akira con intención de volverlo a besar. Pero la voz de Uozumi que los llamaba le detuvo. Esto no acaba aquí Hiromi. Akira soltó a Hiroaki y se fue.

Hiroaki se quedó un rato mirando su espalda y luego le siguió.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumario: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

**Nian y Astrea**, me alegro mucho que lo estéis siguiendo en los dos sitios, supongo que este capítulo ya lo habéis leído pero bueno espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Mira Kitsune, lo que dijo Hiromi olvídalo, creo que el sol le ha quemado las neuronas. Dijo un rojo Hanamichi.

¿Por qué hablabas con ella? Por si no lo sabes, do'aho, es una rival. Dijo Kaede.

Eso no tiene nada que ver Rukawa, que seamos rivales no significa que seamos enemigos. Dijo Hanamichi. El básquet no lo es todo, pero puede ayudarte a hacer amigos. Pero si tratas a todos tus oponentes así no te harás con nadie. Todo el mundo es nuestro rival en alguna cosa u otra, así que no se puede ser así. Terminó serio.

Para mi si que es lo más importante do'aho. Replicó el zorro.

Rukawa¿qué harás cuando ya no puedas jugar? Porqué quiero que sepas que ese día llegará seguro. ¿Qué harás cuando estés solo? Sin amigos ni nadie, que se preocupe por ti. Tus habilidades como jugador, se irán; pero tus amigos y la gente que te quiere seguirá a tu lado. Pero para eso primero debes tenerlos. Un amigo puede llegar a salvarte la vida. Te lo digo yo. Dijo Hanamichi pensando en Hiroaki.

Así que por eso estás con ese tal Mito, porqué tienes miedo de estar sola y te salvó la vida, que débil que eres. Replicó Kaede.

Te equivocas, yo no estoy con él por eso. El que tiene miedo de confiar en alguien y que le hagan daño eres tú. Tu eres el débil y yo no. Dijo Hanamichi enfadado.

¿Entonces porqué sigues con él? Veo en tus ojos que no le quieres. Ahora Kaede también estaba enfadado.

Estoy con él porqué me gusta. Confirmado esto de hacerme pasar por una mujer me está afectando. Pensó Hanamichi. Y para demostrarte que no soy débil sino todo lo contrario, cortaré con él. A ver si así entras en razón. Bravo yo! He salido del chasco de tener como novio a mi mejor amigo. Nyahahaha! ORE WA TENSAI. Decía en su mente Hanamichi.

Lo que tú digas. Tal vez Hana tenga razón y tener amigos no sea tan malo. Un momento¿cuándo la do'aho pasó a ser Hana? Pensó asustado de sus propios pensamientos el zorrito.

En casa de Hanamichi...

Bwahahahaha! Reía Ayako cuando Hanamichi le contaba todo. Pero me alegro de que aconsejaras a Rukawa con lo de tener amigos. Eso ayudará mucho al equipo y al él también. Creo que vosotros dos formáis muy buena pareja. Declaró seria al final.

No digas eso, es un crío. No voy a jugarme mi carrera de esta forma. Dijo Hanamichi.

Entonces¿si fuera mayor de edad saldrías con él? Preguntó curiosa Ayako, vio que Hanamichi miraba para otro lado. Vaya, vaya, así que te gusta de verdad. Sabes que esto no es verdad, solo si llegaras a mantener relaciones sexuales con él, fastidiarías tu carrera. Así que búscate otra excusa. Le enfrentó Ayako.

No voy a ponerle en peligro, Ayako. Así que olvida esto. Además el cree que soy una chica. Estoy seguro que en el mismo momento que sepa que le he engañado me va odiar. Es una relación sin futuro, igual que le de Hiro-kun con el 7 de Ryonan. Dijo Hanamichi triste. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió el abrazo de su hermana.

Todo saldrá bien hermanito. Dijo ella acariciándole el pelo. Cuando Rukawa te conozca mejor, entenderá por qué le mentiste y te perdonará y quizás llegue a quererte como se que tu ya le quieres. Por eso Ayako-nee-chan, hará de Cupido. Pensó ella.

Era domingo, Hanamichi y Hiroaki estaban en la sala, ahora como hombres discutiendo sobre sus adelantos en el caso, cuando sonó el timbre; Ayako fue a abrir.

Rukawa, Ryota que sorpresa pasad. Dijo Ayako, entonces recordó que su hermano no iba disfrazado. Joder! No me acordaba. Entonces oyó como los policías hacían una carrera por el piso de arriba. Menos mal que Hanamichi es rápido, ya deben estar cambiándose. Se dijo aliviada.

Verás Ayako, empezó Ryota, Rukawa quiere saber donde vive Hana. Antes de que Ayako pudiera contestar, las chicas aparecieron.

Ryo-chín y Kitsune, que sorpresa. Dijo Hanamichi sentándose, Hiroaki lo hizo al lado suyo.

Hana, Rukawa te buscaba. Dijo Ryota.

Hiroaki quiso vengarse por lo del otro día. Hana, sería buena idea que fuerais juntos por ahí, así le demostrarías que tener amigos no está tan mal. Dijo Hiroaki. Yo ya me voy. Adiós. Y se fue antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera replicar.

Nosotros también nos vamos, venga Ryo-chín. Dijo Ayako, cogiendo de la mano al chico, que ahora estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Hanamichi suspiró resignado. Vamos Kitsune, te enseñaré el acuario y el parque de atracciones. Bueno que no podamos ser pareja no significa que no pueda suavizarlo, y cuando me marche Ayako ya se ocupará de que no vuelva a meterse en su cascarón.

Pensó el pelirrojo.

La verdad es que se lo pasaron en grande, viendo el espectáculo de delfines. Y cuando fueron al parque de atracciones. Kaede casi se desconjunta de la risa cuando Hanamichi dejó a un dueño de una parada casi al borde del suicidio, ya que había ganado todos los peluches, al ser una atracción de tiro con pistola, cosa que Hanamichi dominaba.

Do'aho tienes mucha puntería, pobre hombre lo has arruinado. Hahahaha. Rió feliz Kaede. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz. Pensó Kaede.

Deberías reír más Kitsune, te sienta bien. Toma. Dijo regalándole un precioso peluche mida natural de un zorrito negro, con unos ojos azules, de ensueño. Así te acordarás de mi cuando me vaya. Dijo triste.

¿Cómo que cuando te vayas, do'aho? Preguntó Kaede triste.

Kaede...Se que no entenderás nada de lo que te digo pero...estoy aquí para ayudar, incluso a ti. Cuando lo que tenga que hacer haya terminado me iré. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te llevaré conmigo, no quiero que te encierres. Además yo no te convengo, no soy como crees...Intentaba explicarse triste y dolido.

Eso lo decidiré yo, do'aho. Tu si me convienes eres la única que se ha molestado en conocerme y no te escaparás de mi. Tienes razón en lo de que no te entiendo, pero no me rendiré do'aho. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Luego le besó tiernamente en los labios.

Hanamichi se quedó helado y se llevó los dedos a los labios, cuando volvió a la realidad, Kaede ya se había ido.

A unos metros alguien les espiaba. Así que esta es la otra jugadora, vaya, vaya. Parece que esas zorras, se han ligado a las estrellas de sus equipos. Esto va a ser divertido.

Era de noche Kaede, caminaba paseando por las calles de Kanagawa pensando en lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué estás aquí do'aho¿Y por qué tienes que irte?

Cuando Ryo y sus amigos le rodearon. Mierda! Ni siquiera peleando con todas mis fuerzas podría ganarlos. De repente se oyó un disparo que acabó con la luz de una farola. Kaede notó como un fuerte brazo lo tiraba a la oscuridad, luego vio como, un hombre alto con casco de motorista, se deshacía de los tipos como si nada, y les amenazaba con una pistola. Los tipos al verla se fueron. Entonces una voz de hombre le habló.

Vete, esta noche ya no te molestarán. Dijo el extraño. Pero Kaede tenía la sensación de que conocía a ese hombre intentó acercársele, pero el otro retrocedía a cada paso que daba él, hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

Cuando Kaede llegó a casa solo pudo pensar...Que día más raro.

Hiroaki estaba viendo la tele a oscuras en la sala, cuando oyó el timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un Hanamichi que se sujetaba las costillas con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el casco y las llaves de su moto. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Preguntó Hiroaki preocupado.

Hanamichi se autoinvitó y se desnudó de cintura para arriba dejando ver una herida de navaja.

Iba para casa cuando se paró mi moto, entonces caminé hasta la gasolinera más próxima, cuando volvía me encontré con la banda de Ryo, que había acorralado a Kaede, disparé a una farola y me peleé con ellos, uno me confundió con una diana, he, he. Decía mientras Hiroaki curaba y vendaba su herida.

Es una herida limpia, y no es muy profunda. Tienes suerte. No te reconocieron por lo que me dices. Dijo Hiroaki.

No llevaba el casco. Contestó Hanamichi.

Bien y ahora dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto. Dejo serio el chico moreno.

Hanamichi le contó todo. No puedo creer que dos adolescentes nos hayan cazado así de fácil. Dijo con asombro Hiroaki.

Ya ves, los dos juegan al básquet, son morenos con ojos azules, y son chicos. Sabía que tu yo teníamos una conexión fuera de lo normal, pero esto es alucinante. Dijo Hanamichi.

Esto puede afectar negativamente al caso, no debemos olvidar que ellos también son sospechosos. Le dijo Hiroaki. Puede que se sientan amenazados de que una chica les puede hacer sombra. Continuó.

No digas tonterías, no creo que ni Kaede ni Akira, sean de esos. Solo buscas una excusa para alejarte de tu compañero de equipo. Así solo te harás daño. Le regañó Hanamichi.

Lo se, pero en algo me tengo que apoyar, para plantarle cara. Hanamichi ahora ya les llamamos por sus nombres de pila¿no entiendes que nos tienes en sus manos, y cada vez nos dominan más? Esto es un desastre. Hiroaki estaba realmente preocupado.

Quizás no debamos luchar, quizás debamos dejar que todo siga su ritmo. Es obvio que les queremos. Van a sufrir tanto si les correspondemos mientras seamos chicas como si no. Y debes reconocer que el hecho que se empeñen en seguirnos para convencernos de que estemos con ellos, solo nos pone en peligro a nosotros y a ellos. En cambio, si accedemos se relajaran un poco, y nosotros tendremos menos problemas, por no decir que seremos un poco felices. Razonó Hanamichi.

Tú estás como una cabra. ¿No te das cuenta de que esto será nuestra perdición? Exclamó Hiroaki.

Tal vez pero a veces es bueno perderse Hiro-kun. Somos policías, nos pasamos la vida huyendo de cualquier relación seria, por miedo a que nuestra pareja no aguante nuestro ritmo de vida. Tener esta relación puede darnos un poco de felicidad, temporal, pero ¿acaso hay algo que no lo sea?

No se, esto es demasiado para mi. Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces que ¿nos dejaremos convencer por nuestros príncipes azules? Preguntó resignado Hiroaki.

Sip, parece que esos niños nos han vencido, hahahaha. Bueno me voy, mañana Ayako quiere ir de compras otra vez. Hablando de Ayako, esa testaruda por fin ha aceptado a Ryo-chín.

Le confesó Hanamichi.

Vaya, eso me sorprende, pero me alegro. Aunque ¿ya has pensado que entonces tu zorrito tendrá información sobre ti de primera mano? Le Preguntó burlón al pelirrojo.

Ha, ha, eres muy gracioso, Ryo-chín tendrá que callar. Respondió Hanamichi con falso enfado. Bueno Ahora si que me voy. Tú llama a ese erizo y queda con él. Adiós.

Estúpido. Bueno allá voy, que no sea nada. Dijo marcando el número de Akira.¿ Akira er? Joder! Se me olvidó el aparato de las narices!

Volvió a marcar. ¿Akira eres tú? Mira soy...si...esto te llamo para decirte ¿quieresirmañanaconmigoaalgúnsitio? Ehehehe. Perdón. Decía ¿si quieres ir mañana conmigo a algún sitio¿Siiiii? Si a las ocho me va bien. Adiós. Bueno he que dado como un estúpido pero, el resultado ha sido el mismo. Soy idiota. Se decía un Hiroaki muy resignado.

SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!. Gritó el tipo más hentai de todo Kanagawa.

Akira Sendoh no grites! Le regañó su madre. La juventud de hoy en día no tiene remedio. Bufó malhumorada la madre de la criatura.

En casa de Hanamichi...

¿Pero que te ha pasado? Preguntó horrorizada su madre al ver la sangre en la camisa de su hijo.

Ahora ya recuerdo porqué al salir de la academia me fui a vivir solo. Dijo el pelirrojo tapándose los oídos.

Jovencito mide tu lengua, siéntate y empieza de una vez. Dijo muy enfadada ella.

De veras mamá, un día de estos deberías pasarte por la sala de interrogatorios, nos harías un favor enorme. Contigo los maleantes confesarían con menos tiempo del que Rukawa necesita para dormirse.

HANAMICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Empieza de una vez, ahora! El pelirrojo pagó un salto y luego se lo dijo todo menos la conversación con Hiroaki.

Menos mal que pasabas por ahí. Dijo serio su padre. Bueno iros a dormir, estáis cansados y ha sido un día muy largo. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches. Dijeron los hermanos.

Ayako quiero hablar contigo, ven a mi habitación. Le pidió Hanamichi.

Cuando Ayako entró, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta. He decidido que voy a dar una oportunidad a una relación con Kaede, aunque esta solo vaya a durar poco tiempo, Hiro-kun hará lo mismo con Sendoh. Ahora tú estás con Ryo-chín, y seguramente tarde o temprano descubrirá la verdad. Quiero que te ocupes de que no se vaya de la lengua. Dijo serio.

¿Quieres decir que cuando esto termine, lo dejarás sin más? No puedes hacer eso...

Hanamichi no la dejó continuar. Escúchame yo le dije a Kaede que mi estancia aquí sería temporal. Y Hiroaki hará lo mismo por su lado. Si aún después de esto quieren estar con nosotros, mejor. Pero ya les avisamos que no éramos como ellos creían. Dijo él.

Aún así no me parece bien. Es injusto para ellos. Le reclamó ella.

Lo se, pero él quiere estar conmigo, bueno con ella. Que ironía yo soy mi propio rival para conseguir a quien quiero, patético.

Entonces vas a hacerlo, supongo que de 4 besos no pasaréis. Le miró Ayako con curiosidad.

¿Tanto me odias que quieres verme en la cárcel por acostarme con un menor, hermanita? Bromeó Hanamichi.

Estúpido. Le espetó ella pero sonriendo.

Lo que tu digas, ahora voy a llamarle, acércame el bicho ese. Dijo señalando al distorsionador de voz.

Toma te dejo, no quiero que corrompas mi mente inocente. Buenas noches. Dijo saliendo de la habitación Ayako.

Buenas noches. Veamos, el número esssssss...este. ¿Kitsune? Soy Hana, esto...he estado pensando en lo que dijiste y...Si hablar con Ayako me ayudó. Un momento ¿como sabes que aún no me he acostado, donde estás? NANI¿Cómo que estás en frente de mi casa¿Subir ahora? Espera.

Joder! Joder! Joder!. No para de decir mientras se disfraza. En un tiempo record está en la calle.

TEME KITSUNE¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? Gritó el pelirrojo. Mierda! Si me descubre todo a la mierda. ¿Y si le siguen? Ven entra. Y sin decir nada le toma la mano y lo hace entrar en casa.

Sus padres y Ayako estaban escondidos escuchando. En sus mentes había esto:

Ayako: Ohohohoho, esto va a ser memorable, voy a tener material de tortura para los próximos 50 años, podré dominarles a los dos a mi antojo. Ohohohoho.

Anzai: Hohohohoho...¬¬

Sra. Anzai: Ohhhhhhhhh! Que preciosidad de nietos que voy a tener. A no que los dos son chicos. Bueno da igual. Que yerno más guapo y sexy que voy a tener. .

Esto quería decirte que...bueno...Ahhhhhhhh! Hanamichi suspiró hondo. Como ya te dije cuando solucione un asunto me iré, no soy como tu crees y no puedo decirte la verdad, sigo pensando que no te convengo. Si aún así quieres estar conmigo entonces mphhhh! No pudo terminar, un zorro muy cariñoso y con unas manos que parecían tentáculos de un pulpo, le estaba besando a todo gas. El pobre pelirrojo solo podía gemir y tragarse su orgullo al dejarse dominar así por alguien 6 años menor que él.

No se que me ocultas do'aho. Pero como se que no me la pegarás con nadie, de momento me conformo. Y siguió besándolo. La audiencia, hacía un baile de lo más extravagante en silencio.

Cuando Hanamichi notó que una mano del zorrito se dirigía a su entrepierna, paró la función. Le dio un beso tierno el los labios y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Le dijo buenas noches y lo sacó de su casa.

OH que Dios nos pille confesados! Era lo único que podía pensar el pelirrojo después de eso. Mientras u zorrito muy frustrado, decidía aliviarse con un poco de amor propio, ya me entendéis.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumario: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

**Sakura: **Ellos están en un equipo masculino donde no hay más chicas, salvo Ayako. Podría haber más chicas. Ya que estás por la labor de unirte a grupos¿Porqué no te unes a Slam Dunk 2? Estoy segura de que te va encantar Nian y Sakare, también pertenecen a él. Ahora hay un concurso de fics en marcha. Si te interesa te mandaré la dirección. Sineto decirte que para el lemon tendrás que esperar unos capítulos más.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Domingo por la mañana...

Hiroaki estaba practicando sus tiros libres, en una cancha cerca del parque, cuando un brazo le rodeó la cintura, por instinto, lo agarró e hizo pegar una voltereta al intruso. Miró a quien había tirado y se encontró con un Akira, de lo más sorprendido.

A...Akira...lo...lo siento, pero me asustaste y yo...bueno...Intentaba excusarse el/la pobre chico, pero Akira estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las piernas de su compañera de equipo.

Akira se levantó con la ayuda de una Hiromi de lo más avergonzada. Kawai! Está tan mona cuando se sonroja que la besaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pensó el 7 de Ryonan todavía embobado. Poco después salió de su trance. No pasa nada, es culpa mía. Además de bonita eres muy fuerte. Por no decir increíblemente sexy. Esto último solo lo pensó.

Gra...gracias. Mierda! Me estoy comportando como una adolescente idiota, aunque como se supone que es lo que soy no pasa nada. Si claro Hiroaki y las vacas vuelan. Baka! Baka! Baka! Cuando dejó de auto-insultarse continuó con la conversación.

¿Y a donde quieres ir esta tarde? Preguntó para cambiar de tema. Hiroaki.

Si, tu quieres podemos ir al cine y luego a tomar algo por ahí. Contestó un Akira súper- sonriente. En el cine estará todo oscuro, hahahahahaha. El puercoespín ya tenia todo el departamento Hentai de su cerebro funcionando a toda máquina, el cual es el de mayor tamaño, después del básquet, claro.

De acuerdo¿puedo ir con ropa casual no? Por favor, di que sí, no quiero volver a ir de compras, te lo suplico. En estos momentos Hiroaki ya estaba sudando frío con solo pensar en ir de nuevo de compras al centro comercial con Ayako.

Akira no entendía que era lo que angustiaba a la chica. ¿Tanto miedo le tiene a la ropa de gala? OH! Ya lo se, no está acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa y le da vergüenza, porqué sentirá que va disfrazada y no es ella misma.. Claro no te preocupes, ya verás como no te sientes disfrazada.

!NANI! OH DIOS! QUE ME HA PILLADO! OH DIOS! QUE ME HA PILLADO! OH DIOS! QUE ME HA PILLADO!. Pensaba aterrado Hiroaki. ¿Y ahora que, aún no hemos solucionado el caso? Hanamichi! Hanamichi me mata. Pero de todas formas yo ya le dije que esto era una locura pero...pero...NANI! ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO.¿Pero no se supone que tendría que sentirse traicionado? Ahora si que el pobre chico no entendía nada.

Cuando Akira vio la cara de pánico de su...su, bueno lo que fuera en esos momentos, se preocupó. Vaya, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que con solo oír la palabra disfraz se pone así; fue entonces cuando la abrazó. Tranquila no iremos a ninguna fiesta de disfraces. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

¿Fiesta de disfraces¿Pero este tipo de que habla¿Eso quiere decir que no me ha descubierto? SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Hiroaki estaba haciendo un baile de la victoria en su mente. Eehhh! Gracias. Dijo finalmente. Bueno no se que película se habrá montado, pero da igual.

Akira al ver la cara de alivio de la chica, se alegró. Oi! Hagamos un uno a uno. Venga preciosa acepta, así podré marcarte. Maquinaria hentai funcionando al 100 otra vez.

De acuerdo, quien pierda invita la próxima vez. Ya puedo preparar mi cartera, tendré que dejarme ganar, tengo un nivel más alto que él, ya que soy mayor. Maldita sea! Pensó Hiroaki.

Hiroaki perdió, pero estaba feliz se lo pasó muy bien. Luego se sentaron los dos en la cancha agotados.

Estoy molesto contigo Hiromi. Cuando el otro día te enfrentaste a Sakuragi, jugaste mejor. ¿Acaso no soy lo bastante bueno para ti? Preguntó dolido Akira.

Hiroaki se asustó y sin pensar le agarró el rostro con las manos, mirando al chico más alto directamente a los ojos. Escúchame bien, Akira, eres muy bueno, demasiado para mí, si no jugué al 100, es porqué no quería que te sintieras intimidado. Le dijo muy serio.

Akira no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensidad de esa mirada, entonces se dio cuenta, no solo le gustaba, él amaba a esa chica. Entonces sonrió, pero no una sonrisa hentai, sino una tierna.

Veo que lo has entendido¿Pero como te diste cuenta? Preguntó con curiosidad.

Por tus ojos, cundo te enfrentaste a ella, tus ojos ardían por la emoción, aunque ahora se que las dos os conteníais, aunque no se por qué. Supongo que eso tiene que ver, con eso que no me puedes contar ¿verdad? Preguntó mirando a sus ojos.

Akira, antes de que esto vaya más lejos, debo decirte que cuando termine un asunto, me iré. Hiroaki bajó la cabeza y continuó. No puedo decirte el porqué, ni tan solo donde iré, pero quiero que sepas, que jamás te he mentido respecto a lo que siento. Si aún así quieres seguir adelante con esto. Ve a las 8 al cine, si no vienes, entenderé que tu respuesta es que no. Dicho esto se levantó y se fue corriendo, con lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas.

Akira se quedó en el suelo mirando por donde se había marchado. Me iré...Me iré... Me iré...Estas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza.

Pues yo no lo creo Hiromi, no te irás, yo haré que te quedes. Dijo Akira con convicción.

En la puerta del cine había un Hiroaki de lo más nervioso.

No vendrá, es lógico, bueno ahora ya se su respuesta. Hiroaki ya se marchaba cuando vio que un Akira sonriente se le acercaba corriendo.

Lo siento se me hizo tarde¿has esperado mucho tiempo? Preguntó un poco avergonzado.

No, acabo de llegar. Mintió. ¿Qué te parece si entramos? La película ahora empezará. Dijo Hiroaki cambiando de tema.

Si, entremos. Dijo Akira mientras le agarraba la mano, cosa que provocó que las mejillas del otro chico se tiñeran de un color rosado.

Durante toda la película Hiroaki estuvo recostado sobre el pecho de Akira. Akira no dejaba de acariciarle el pelo. Luego fueron a tomar algo y a pasear por el parque.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, Akira se puso serio. Dime que no te arrepientes de estar conmigo. Le pidió con algo de miedo.

No, no me arrepiento pero...

Pero te preocupa ese asunto en el que estás metida. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y eso de que te irás, ya lo hablaremos otro día. Vamos te acompaño a casa. Akira no dejó ni abrir la boca a Hiroaki.

Minutos más tarde estaban en la casa de Hiroaki. Este iba a entrar cuando Akira habló.

¿Tan grave es eso que te impide estar conmigo? Preguntó con tristeza.

Hiroaki se volvió, no es...no puedo decírtelo de forma que lo entiendas sin contarte todo. Lo siento. Por eso te dije lo que te dije, entenderé si no quieres una relación donde no hay sinceridad por parte de los dos.

Ni que hubieras matado a alguien por Dios! Exclamó Akira. Quiero estar con ella pero no soporto la idea de que en cualquier momento pueda aparecer un novio, pretendiente, prometido o lo que sea. Si estoy con alguien quiero que solo me pertenezca a mi al igual que yo solo le perteneceré a esa persona. Pero como puedo estar seguro de eso si ni tan solo se que le ocurre. Una relación sin confianza no va a ningún sitio, pero quiero estar con ella. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente y si tengo que luchar para tenerla, lo haré. Akira había tomado una decisión, si ella no le contaba que le ocurría el se encargaría de saber la verdad por su cuanta. De momento haré ver que me conformo con lo que me ofrece, así no sospechará nada.

Akira estaba tan ocupado con su batalla interna que no se dio cuenta de nada, pero a Hiroaki se le había ensombrecido el rostro por el comentario del otro chico.

Aunque fue en defensa propia, matar es matar, vaya perece que tendré que añadir a la lista otro motivo por el que más tarde me despreciará. ¿Quizás debería hacerle creer que estoy con alguien más? Así tal vez ...No, no voy a meter a nadie más en este lío. No me queda más remedio que jugar con las cartas que me han tocado; aunque esto signifique dañarle y hacerme daño a mi mismo. Akira...

No voy a insistir más, cuando estés preparada ya me lo dirás, solo te pido que cuando todo haya terminado, me dirás toda la verdad. Interrumpió Akira.

¿Decirle la verdad? Supongo que no hay problema, de todas formas me terminará odiando, tiene derecho a saber. Pensó Hiroaki. Está bien, cuando todo termine, te lo contaré todo.

Aunque se me hace raro tal cambio de opinión, supongo que se habrá dado cuanta de que no me iba a sacar nada, si debe ser eso. Se auto convenció.

Bien, nos vemos mañana. Dijo Akira besándole en los labios. En el mismo momento en que Hiroaki entró en la casa, Akira ya estaba pensando como hacer para seguirle sin que se diera cuenta. Lo mejor es que le pida a Hikoichi que se entere de su rutina, entonces me será más fácil.

En los días siguientes Hikoichi seguía a Hiromi por todas partes, pero siempre le ocurría algo muy raro, poco después de empezar el seguimiento la chica desaparecía y en su lugar solo había un hombre. Hikoichi se lo contó a Akira.

Lo siento Sendoh pero no pude averiguar mucho. Dijo un Hikoichi desanimado.

Está bien, no te preocupes. Dijo sonriendo. ¿Un hombre? Entonces si tiene pareja. Bueno pues que se prepare ese tipo, nadie me quita lo que es mío. Pensó enfurecido, aunque en su cara solo había una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Con Kaede y Hanamichi...

Hacía bastante calor, Kaede y Hanamichi habían decidido entrenar juntos y así crear jugadas conjuntas que les ayudasen a ganar a sus oponentes. Decidieron descansar un momento. La verdad es que Kaede quería observar más de cerca de su do'aho, pero cada vez que le marcaba y que 'la chica' notaba que se le acercaba demasiado, enseguida lo apartaba con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y con cara de enfado.

Hace un calor infernal¿podríamos ir a la piscina que hay en la otra manzana? Propuso Kaede con voz fría, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de ver a su pareja casi desnuda.

Hanamichi iba a aceptar, pero de pronto recordó que si se bañaban juntos le descubrirían. Piensa, piensa Hanamichi, no puedes decirle que no te apetece con este calor, no se lo tragará. Grr! No me queda más remedio que tragarme mi orgullo de Tensai otra vez, espero que se lo trague y que deje el tema. Es que...yo...bueno...yo no se nadar. Si te ríes te mato aquí mismo. Hanamichi ladeó su cabeza y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, cosa que con el falso busto le resultaba bastante incomodo. He, he, si finjo mosqueo seguro que se lo cree, ORE WA TENSAI, NYAHAHAHAHA!. Pensaba todo seguro de si mismo.

No pasa nada yo puedo enseñarte. Mejor para mí así tendré oportunidad para abrazarla, poniendo como excusa que es para que no se ahogue. Pensaba Kaede con malicia.

Mierda! Eso no se me ocurrió. No me queda más remedio. ME DA MIEDO EL AGUA¿VALE? Y NI SE TE OCURRA REIRTE DE MI O TE PARTO LA CARA. Ja! Solucionado ahora si que dejará el asunto en paz. Pensó satisfecho de sus cualidades de actor, Hanamichi.

La única forma de superar un miedo es enfrentándose a él. Tengo que ayudarla, de seguro que le costó mucho confesarme esto. Se que quiere que la ayude, pero es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Si es eso, pero yo no me rendiré.--º

NANI¿Pero no se suponía que las neuronas de este tipo solo sabían dormir y jugar a básquet? Maldita sea¿y ahora que? Pensaba asustado. Kaede te lo agradezco mucho pero, no creo que sea buena idea que tú me enseñes. Vio cierto dolor en los ojos del zorrito y se sintió culpable. Se acercó a él y le abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. No quería decir eso, pero tú me pondrías nerviosa. Por favor no te enfades conmigo. Le pidió con ojos de Bambi.

Kaede tuvo que recorrer a todo su autocontrol para no agarrar a Hanamichi y tomarlo allí mismo, literalmente hablando. Tengo que usar esa mirada más a menudo, si voy a conseguir tenerla así. Pensó el zorrito.

Está bien olvidemos la piscina, vamos a tomar un helado y luego...Kaede se quedó como en trance, a lo lejos había visto un HOMBRE que era igual que esa tal Koshino de Ryonan; eran iguales.

Hanamichi miró hacia donde lo hacía su zorrito y casi le da un infarto. La madre que me..HIROAKI MENOS MAL QUE TE ENCUENTRO NECESITO HABLAR CON TU HERMANA, ESA BRUJA TIENE MI CD DE BON JOVI Y NO ME LO DEVUELVE. Gritó como un poseso corriendo hacia él. Cuando llegó solo dijo...Cágala y estemos muertos.

Hana-chan tu siempre tan...tan...energética. Dijo Hiroaki siguiendo con la farsa, otra.

A Kaede no le gustó eso de 'Hana-chan'. Cuando los alcanzó atrajo a Hanamichi a su cuerpo de forma posesiva. Hiroaki estaba que se moría de risa y Hanamichi de vergüenza.

Kitsune este es Hiroaki Koshino el hermano mayor de Hiromi, Hiroaki este es Kaede Rukawa, a.k.a kitsune o...

Kaede su novio. Terminó Kaede marcando su territorio con una mirada celosa y posesiva.

Tranquilo Rukawa, yo ya tengo a alguien. Dijo sonriendo Hiroaki. Aunque sea por poco tiempo pensó. Bueno ya le diré a Hiromi lo del CD, aunque se me hace raro, normalmente esta situación es al revés, hahahaha. Ya te está bien por ponerme de abusona...er...abusón. Demonios esto me está matando. Se dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando la pareja a solas.

Hana tu y el hermano de Hiromi sois muy amigos. Declaró como pidiendo explicaciones. Se ha metido contigo y ni siquiera le has contestado con un sarcasmo.

Hiroaki es como mi hermano nunca se me ocurriría verlo de otra forma. Por no decir que hasta hace poco no me interesaban los hombres. Pensó.

¿Así que ese asunto del que no me puedes hablar no se trata de él, verdad? Preguntó Kaede.

No, no tiene que ver con él...

AUXILIO AYUDA!

Hanamichi ni dijo nada más solo salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde gritaba una mujer, olvidándose de Kaede ya casi empezaba a levantarse la camiseta para sacar la pistola, cuando Kaede golpeó con el pié una lata. Se asustó con solo de pensar lo que podría haber pasado, pero dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y continuó corriendo esquivando objetos. A Kaede se le hacía complicado seguirle el ritmo. No estaba acostumbrado a correr como si persiguiera a alguien.

Cuando llegaron la chica estaba sola, llena de golpes y arañazos. Hanamichi la reconoció como una jugadora del equipo masculino de Shoyo. Sintió rabia e impotencia. Otra más, maldita sea. Pensó enfurecido.

Tranquila no te muevas, Kaede llama a la policía y a una ambulancia rápido!

No hables todo irá bien, yo me encargaré. Esto último lo susurró.

Pero Kaede que ya había hecho las llamadas lo oyó. ¿Cómo que ella se encargará¿Acaso sabe quien está haciendo esto? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada, del inspector de policía.

Este le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Hanamichi, Kaede lo vio. Esa do'aho esconde muchas cosas, y tiene un ex-supuesto novio que es poli y...Un momento! Y si ella fuera...no...No...Pero entonces todo encajaría, una policía que investiga las agresiones a jugadoras, entonces quizás esa tal Hiromi también lo sea. Claro por eso cuando termine todo se irá, porqué habrá solucionado el caso. Pero de todas formas aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Porqué si Ayako lo sabe no nos lo han dicho a nosotros también ahora que ya hay confianza¿Que me ocultas do'aho¿En verdad ese tal Hiroaki es como un hermano para ti, o es tu pareja y le has convencido para que te ayudé con tus mentiras¿Será que incluso a mi me consideras sospechoso?

Kaede se sentía traicionado y dolido. Voy a descubrir que se cuece aquí aunque sea lo último que haga. Te lo juro do'aho. Y no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado, ni Mito ni ese tal Hiroaki o como se llame ni nadie!Pensó con una fuerte convicción Kaede.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumário: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

Gracias a **Devil 1, Sakura, Pauly-chan y Aika** por sus reviews, aquí está el quinto capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Hanamichi y Hiroaki quedaron en el parque, debían hablar del caso con su superior y Youhei.

Esperaron un rato antes de que aparecieran los otros dos.

No puedo creer lo irresponsable que fuiste, con solo pensar que Rukawa te hubiera visto el arma...Le regañó Hiroaki.

Ya lo se, pero es que esa muchacha tenía una voz semejante a la de Ayako y me asuste. Pero hay algo más, creo que Kaede sospecha de mí.

¿Crees que sabe que eres un hombre? Preguntó con angustia Hiroaki.

No, creo que sospecha que soy policía. Vio como hablaba con el inspector y supongo que ha ido atando cabos. Dijo serio Hanamichi.

Entonces¿qué¿le dirás la verdad?

No, seguiremos con el plan, yo últimamente también he notado que me seguían, creo que no tardarán mucho en atacarnos. Para engañar a tus enemigos primero hay que engañar a tus amigos.

O, amantes. Concluyó Hiroaki.

Tenías razón, esto es una locura pero...Hanamichi se vio interrumpido por la entrada en escena de su superior.

Una locura complicada, tenemos dos agresores o dos bandas de agresores. Dijo el inspector.

Esta noche alguien se ha saltado el cordón de seguridad en el hospital, ha entrado en la habitación de la última víctima y ha acabado con ella.

Por si esto fuera poco, ahora tenemos a un asesino rondando por las calles. Dijo frustrado Hanamichi.

¿Tenemos alguna huella o alguna cosa que nos pueda ayudar a identificarle? Preguntó Hiroaki.

Alguien vio al hermano de ese tal Ryo, el que fue a Shohoku, cerca de allí, además parece que la hermana de la víctima, es la ex del sospechoso. Dijo Youhei.

Entonces¿podría ser que las otras agresiones las hubieran cometido Ryo y su banda y esta última el otro hermano? Preguntó Hanamichi.

Es posible que el mayor, se haya aprovechado de las acciones de su hermanito; pero también podría ser que ese tal Ryo se hubiera animado a seguir los pasos de su hermano. Ahora vosotros debéis haceros notar más, cuando más pronto os ataquen, menos grietas van a tener vuestras tapaderas. Youhei me ha dicho que alguno de vuestros compañeros sospecha. Dijo el inspector.

En realidad, quien se huele algo es Kaede Rukawa, del Shohoku, desde que fui al instituto que me miró de una forma rara. Dijo Youhei.

A Hanamichi le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza. Aunque Youhei fuera su mejor amigo no le había contado su relación con el Kitsune, y mucho menos que este es el tipo más celoso y posesivo del planeta. Hiroaki solo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a Hanamichi sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta.

Para llamar la atención de quien sea que haga esto, a partir de ahora quiero que vayáis juntos, pero solo vosotros dos. Dijo el inspector señalando a Hanamichi y Hiroaki. No me importa como lo hagáis, pero tenéis que aseguraros que ningún inocente salga mal parado. Dicho esto el inspector y Youhei se marcharon.

Hanamichi se queda muy pensativo y Hiroaki lo ve.

¿Hanamichi en que piensas?

Será muy difícil hacer lo que nos han pedido, dudo mucho que Kaede o Sendoh nos dejen ir solos, así como así, después de lo ocurrido. Hanamichi está realmente preocupado.

Hanamichi no somos dos niños indefensos. Le reclamó Hiroaki.

Te olvidas que ante sus ojos, se supone que somos 2 _chicas indefensas_.

Ya lo se, pero debe haber algún modo de solucionar esto. Quizás sea el momento de poner toda la baraja sobre la mesa. Al fin y al cabo sabemos que ellos no están implicados y de todas formas al final nos van a odiar de todos modos. Expuso Hiroaki.

Tal vez, pero no creo que nuestro jefe apruebe esta medida. Dijo Hanamichi con dudas.

Hanamichi, el inspector no tiene porqué saberlo, como tampoco sabe que estamos saliendo con 2 estudiantes de instituto. Mentira más, mentira menos; no nos va ni nos viene.

Esto no es una simple mentira Hiroaki, nuestras vidas y nuestras carreras como policías están en juego! Exclamó Hanamichi. Aunque supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quién va a recibir el primer puñetazo por parte de un menor, tú o yo? Bromeó el pelirrojo.

Díselo tu primero, así yo podré prepararme. Su tu zorro no te da, menos lo hará Akira; hehehehe. Bromeó el moreno.

Ja, ja, ja. Me parto de la risa. Dijo con sarcasmo Hanamichi. Está bien yo seré el primero en saltar al precipicio y sin paracaídas. El miércoles nosotros no tenemos entrenamiento, convence a Taoka que anule el vuestro, nos reuniremos aquí y les contaremos quienes somos y que queremos que no se metan. Dijo Hanamichi.

¿Y si se ponen testarudos? Preguntó Hiroaki.

Siempre podemos amenazarles con meterles presos por obu...obtu...errrr...¿como se dice eso?

Sí te refieres a obstrucción a la justicia no podemos hacer eso. Replicó Hiroaki.

Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero ellos no. Nyahahahaha!

Hiroaki suspiró y puso una mano en su frente. Ese pelirrojo no iba a cambiar jamás. Vamos, deja de reír como un desquiciado y larguémonos de aquí. Dijo finalmente Hiroaki agarrando el brazo del pelirrojo y llevándoselo de allí.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de nada, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el parque alguien les estaba espiando.

Tenías razón Takeda, eran ellos. Dijo uno de los hombres que se escondía arriba un árbol.

¿Y ahora que hacemos Kaito? Ya sospechan que fuiste tu quien mató a la chica y también saben que fue tu hermano Ryo quien agredió a las otras.

Eso no importa Sato, creo que ya se que hacer para deshacerme de esos polis y de paso darle una lección a ese hermano mío, por estafarme con la droga que debía vender para mí. Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa malvada.

Pero es tu hermano y...Antes de terminar la frase y tenía una navaja en su cuello.

Nunca me lleves la contraria si sabes que te conviene. Vio al otro asentir y lo soltó. Los negocios son los negocios y mi hermanito debe aprender una lección. Ahora vamos, tengo mucho que hacer.

Hanamichi y Hiroaki se reunieron con Taoka y la familia de Hanamichi, en el piso del pelirrojo. Les contaron que desvelarían su identidad a Kaede y Akira, claro que no mencionaron la parte en la que debían hacer de cebo, como tampoco que ya estaban casi seguros de quien era el responsable de las agresiones y mucho menos, que la muerte de la alumna del Shoyo estaba relacionada con el caso.

Taoka y los padres de Hanamichi se marcharon, Ayako se quedó un poco más, quería hablar con su hermano de Kaede.

¿Así que ya ha llegado la hora de irte del equipo? Preguntó apenada Ayako, le gustaba tenerlo cerca, y más aún darle órdenes como ella quería.

De momento solo se lo diremos a Kaede y a Sendoh, a los otros no les diremos nada. Dijo Hanamichi.

No entiendo porqué solo a ellos dos¿no me estarás ocultando nada, verdad hermanito? Preguntó sospechando algo, Ayako.

Ayako no podemos hablar de esto contigo y lo sabes. Menos mal que puedo esconderme detrás del reglamento y la placa sino esa me saca hasta la talla de calzoncillos que gasto; aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, eso ya lo sabe. Pensaba Hanamichi.

Ayako hemos decidido decírselo solo a ellos dos porqué se estaban poniendo muy pesados, si los tenemos todo el día encima no podemos investigar. Además nos hemos dado cuenta que nuestras relaciones con ellos no van a ningún sitio, es mejor dejarlo ahora. Vamos hermanita por una vez no pienses tanto. Suplicaba en su mente el pelirrojo.

Está bien, pero a vosotros dos no hay quien os entienda. De todas formas creo que sería buena idea decírselo al resto del equipo, por lo menos al Shohoku. En Ryonan no se como están las cosas pero...

No, ya está decidido. Solo sabrán la verdad Akira y Rukawa. Dijo serio Hiroaki.

Como queráis, pero yo quiero estar presente. Dijo una Ayako muy testaruda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hanamichi y Hiroaki se miraron, luego suspiraron admitiendo derrota.

De acuerdo, así quizás se asusten de tu abanico y no nos maten allí mismo. Dijo Hanamichi. Bueno ahora vamos a casa. Hiroaki recuerda el miércoles en el parque, trae a Sendoh, si te hace preguntas, dile que quieres llevarle a un sitio especial o algo así; supongo que no te dará problemas, yo me ocupo de Kaede. Salieron del apartamento, Ayako y Hanamichi se fueron a casa de sus padres y Hiroaki a su casa.

Miércoles por la tarde en Ryonan...

Ya estaban todos los miembros del equipo listos para empezar, entonces llegó Taoka.

Siento mucho no avisaros con más tiempo, pero hoy no habrá entrenamiento, los del club de arte dramático me han pedido el gimnasio para ensayar, ya que su sala tiene algunos problemas que ahora no vienen al caso. Iros a casa. Ahora me voy que tengo mucho que hacer. Espero que esto de resultado no me gusta cancelar los entrenamientos. Pensó Taoka.

Poco a poco todos se fueron menos Akira y Hiromi, esta estaba tardando mucho. Cuando finalmente apareció, Akira se fijó en que 'Hiromi' aún llevaba chándal, pero este parecía de chico, no le dio más importancia. ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto si de todas formas sigues así? Preguntó molesto de tanto esperar, señalando la ropa.

Hana y Rukawa esta tarde están libres, y están entrenando en el parque, pensé que te apetecería ir. Dijo Hiroaki esperando que aceptara sus excusas y que dejara el asunto en paz.

De acuerdo. Así podré ver que tal juega esa amiga tuya, cuando lo hace en serio. Salieron del gimnasio, Akira intentó agarrar la mano de Hiroaki, pero este disimuladamente encontraba la forma de evitarlo. El chico más salto ya empezaba a mosquearse iba a decir algo cuando llegaron, allí sentados en un banco estaban Kaede y Hanamichi, este último también llevaba ropa que podría pasar por la de un chico, pero lo más raro para Akira, es que esos dos no estuvieran entrenando.

Ya estamos aquí. Dijo Hiroaki.

Espera¿cómo que ya estamos aquí¿cuando habéis hablado vosotras dos? Preguntó Akira, ya estaba hasta las narices de cosas raras.

Luego entenderás, ahora vamos a esa caseta. Dijo Hanamichi levantándose del banco.

¿Tienes las llaves? Preguntó Hiroaki. Vio la cara de fastidio del pelirrojo y casi se golpea a si mismo por decir tal tontería.

Hanamichi abrió la puerta, cuando los otros tres entraron cerró la puerta con llave. La caseta resultó ser un bar abandonado. Agarró aire profundamente y se giró. Es hora de contar la verdad. Poco a poco se sacó el distorsionador de voz, Hiroaki izo lo mismo. Bueno como ya os habréis dado cuenta por mi tono de voz, soy un hombre al igual que Hiroaki. Dijo señalando al moreno.

NANI! Gritó Akira.

¿Hiroaki? Preguntó Kaede.

Tanto Kaede como Akira miraban en estado se shock, como sus novias de desnudaban quedando solo con unos bóxers, y luego se quitaban los bustos falsos al igual que el maquillaje.

Hiroaki fue el primero en hablar. Me llamo Hiroaki Koshino y él Hanamichi Sakuragi. Somos policías y estamos investigando el caso de las agresiones a jugadoras de básquet. Ninguno de los dos sois sospechosos de nada. Esto no lo contaréis a nadie si lo hacéis, mejor prepararos para pasas algunos años en la cárcel y para despediros de vuestro futuro en la NBA. Todo esto Hiroaki lo decía mirando a Kaede, no se atrevía a mirar a Akira. Hanamichi miraba a Akira, no quería enfrentarse a Kaede. El hentai de Kanagawa y el zorrito estaban idos. Cuando vieron que Hanamichi y Hiroaki ya se habían vestido e iban a marcharse reaccionaron.

Vosotros no vais a ningún sitio. Dijo Kaede agarrando a Hanamichi por el brazo y lanzándolo contra la pared. Entonces cuando a Hanamichi se le cayó la placa de los bolsillos la cogió. Akira había cogido a Hiroaki y también lo lanzó al mismo lugar donde Hanamichi.

Para vosotros esto ha sido un juego, seguro que os lo pasasteis muy bien, jugando con nosotros y con lo que sentimos. Akira estaba realmente enfadado y dolido.

Si mal no recuerdo tanto Hiroaki como yo, os avisamos de que nos marcharíamos pronto y que no sería bueno para nadie, tener una relación, pero vosotros dos no nos dejabais solos, cada vez nos resultaba más difícil investigar y muchas veces nuestra tapadera ha estado en peligro. No encontramos otra solución que aceptaros para seguir con nuestro trabajo. Dijo Hanamichi. Por no decir que nos cazasteis como un cazador a su presa. Pensó.

Kaede se dio cuenta de que Hanamichi solo hablaba con Sendoh y que Hiroaki solo le hablaba a él. Akira también lo notó. Se miraron como pidiendo confirmación, vio asentir a Kaede.

Antes que los policías reaccionasen, Akira inmovilizó a Hiroaki y Kaede a Hanamichi. Les quitaron la chaqueta y la utilizaron para atarlos. Entonces se dieron cuenta que el pelirrojo y el chico más bajo llevaban armas. Se sorprendieron bastante y con mucho cuidado se las quitaron.

Oi, Hiroaki se suponía que como mucho nos partirían la cara, de utilizarnos como diana no habló nadie. Dijo Hanamichi.

Hei! Te recuerdo que fue a ti a quien se le ocurrió esta locura y quien convenció a todos nuestros superiores para ponerla en marcha, te recuerdo que desde un principio yo estuve en contra. Replicó Hiroaki.

Dejad de pelearos. Dijeron molestos Kaede y Akira, pero los otros dos pasaban de ellos.

Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste el primero en caer en las garras de un menor. Dijo Hanamichi. Akira se quedó con la boca abierta¿podía ser que después de todo Koshino sintiera algo por él?

Serás...A ti tampoco te costó mucho enamorarte igual que un idiota de Rukawa. Se defendió Hiroaki.

Oh! Mierda. Dijeron los policías a la vez. Acababan de sacar a la luz que estaban enamorados de dos menores, que ahora les tenían cautivos.

Kaede y Akira intercambiaron miradas.

¿Por qué ahora nos contáis la verdad¿Por qué no antes o nunca? Preguntó Akira más calmado. Vio el mismo pánico el los ojos de Hiroaki que aquella vez con lo del disfraz, y supo que aún les ocultaban algo muy importante.

Nosotros...Comenzó Hiroaki, le costaba mucho plantar cara a Akira.

No es cosa vuestra. Acudió al rescate Hanamichi. Desatadnos o haremos que os metan en la cárcel. Por ni no lo sabéis el secuestro es un delito. Amenazó Hanamichi.

Kaede iba a decir algo, sabía que le derretiría pero se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo tenía una mirada muy seria. Suéltales, es obvio que digan lo que digan no les interesamos lo más mínimo. La pelea de antes solo era para ablandarnos. Dijo finalmente Kaede, Akira no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero le hizo caso. Les soltaron. Hiroaki iba a decir que realmente les querían, pero sabía que el motivo por el cual les decía la verdad, más o menos, era para que se alejaran de ellos si ahora les contaba todo, solo serviría para que ellos también se jugasen el cuello.

De repente oyeron unos golpes muy fuertes en la puerta, parecía que le iban a romper. Se escuchaban voces pero no las distinguían. No tardarían demasiado en echar le puerta abajo. Hanamichi y Hiroaki cogieron sus placas y pistolas, apartaron a un lado a Kaede y Akira, y se prepararon para quien fuera que quería entrar.

Kaede se fijó que la mirada de Hanamichi era la misma que la primera vez que Akagi le golpeó, como también la misma que tenía cuando querían ayudar a la chica del callejón.

Akira se sorprendió del cambió en la conducta de Hiroaki. Hiroaki...Susurró.

En aquel momento alguien tiró la puerta a tierra, arrastrando unos trozos de pared. Eso provocó una gran nube de polvo. Cuando pudieron ver mejor, todos se quedaron de hielo al ver quien estaba en el lugar en que antes estaba el umbral.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumario: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

**Yasha Yagami: **¿Verdad que si que lo soy? Nyahahaha! Pero tampoco te he hecho esperar demasiado. Aquí tienes el sexto.

**Abuelitnt: **Hija contente un poco a ver si nos das un susto, no querría cargar con eso en mi conciéncia. Ahora en serio, gracias. Espero que lo que viene también te guste.

**Dark Mokona: **Graciaaaaaasss! La verdad es que no es muy díficil, por ahí hay muchos fics en los que Hana es una mujer, lo convierten, o se disfraza; además a mi me encantan las películas de polis. Así que he hecho un remix, aunque debo admitir que después del tercer capítulo me quedé estancada y dudé en continuar con la historia. Pero bueno eso es agua pasada. Y ahora que ya he soltado el discurso...Adelante con el show!

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Hanamichi estaba ido, segundos más tarde reaccionó. Maldita sea Ayako, casi te convertimos en un colador¿cómo se te ocurre tal estupidez! Exclamó Hanamichi aliviado que fuese su hermana, pero enfadado porqué casi le da un ataque al corazón. Colocó la pistola en su estomago sujetándola con la goma del pantalón, Hiroaki hizo lo mismo.

Kaede y Akira se relajaron.

Tranquilo hermanito, además es culpa tuya por no dejarme ver el show, os dije que quería estar presente. Se defendió ella.

¿Cómo que hermanito? Preguntó Kaede.

Ah! Es verdad Rukawa, tú no lo sabes. A Hanamichi le adoptaron mis padres hace años. Dijo Ayako.

Basta! El no tiene porqué saber esto. Dijo Hanamichi. ¿Cómo tiraste la puerta a tierra?

Eso te lo responderé yo. Dijo Youhei. El inspector y yo estábamos observando y como tardabais en salir. Decidimos entrar por la fuerza. Hola Rukawa. Dijo con sarcasmo Youhei, ya que notó la mirada poco amigable del zorro de ojos azules.

Hubieseis llamado primero a la puerta no hacía falta tirarla a tierra. Replicó Hiroaki.

Sip, pero la cara de espanto que teníais cuando hicimos la entrada triunfal no tiene precio. Hahahahaha. Rió Youhei rascándose la cabeza.

Youhei si no fueses mi mejor amigo te mataba aquí mismo. Dijo Hanamichi molesto.

¿Mejor amigo? Preguntó Akira, Kaede se lo agradeció. Si él preguntaba se le notarían demasiado los celos.

Si, aunque una vez me utilizó como novio, peor ya estoy acostumbrado a sus ideas. Fue muy divertida la forma en que se comportó. Contestó Youhei.

Cállate alguna excusa tenía que poner. Dijo un Hanamichi rojo como un tomate. Bueno es hora de irnos, Ayako ayúdanos a llevar todo esto. Ayako cogió parte del disfraz que habían utilizado Hanamichi y Hiroaki. Dentro de la caseta solo quedaron Hanamichi, Hiroaki, Akira y Kaede.

Recordad que esto no lo debe saber nadie más. Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo después de esto se fue con Hiroaki. Kaede y Akira se quedaron solos.

¿En que piensas? Preguntó Akira.

Una chica del Shoyo que encontramos en un callejón, ha muerto en el hospital, alguien le pegó una paliza. Ahora Hana, quiero decir Hanamichi y Koshino nos cuentan quienes son, cuando escucharon los golpes, no preguntaron quien era, solo se colocaron delante nuestro y se prepararon para atacar. Si de verdad no quieren llamar la atención¿por qué no abrieron y se comportaron como si solo fuésemos unos chicos haciendo gamberradas inofensivas¿Por qué se tensaron tanto?

¿Crees que hay alguien que intenta hacerles daño? Preguntó Akira. Ahora que lo dices muchas veces Hiromi, digo Hiroaki, miraba a su alrededor como si buscase algo o alguien.

Cebos. Dijo Kaede.

¿Huh?

Están haciendo de cebos, quieren que el agresor les ataque para arrestarlo, y si nosotros estamos en medio no podrán hacerlo.

Te recuerdo que nos han engañado, se han hecho pasar por chicas y nos han utilizado. Así que no se porqué te preocupan.

¿Acaso a ti no te preocupa Koshino? Preguntó Kaede.

Me preocupaba Hiromi, pero ella solo es una mentira, no existe. Abre los ojos Hana y Hiromi, no existen, son un engaño.

No estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es verdad que nos engañaron. Pero creo que de verdad sienten algo por nosotros.

Aunque eso fuese verdad, cosa que dudo, son dos hombres Rukawa. ¿No me digas que el Rey de Hielo es gay? Preguntó sarcástico Akira.

No soy gay, solo me gusta Hana. Dijo cansado del interrogatorio.

Por última vez, Rukawa, Hana no existe!

Eso no te lo crees ni tu. Si no pensaras que una parte de Hiroaki es Hiromi no estarías comportándote así. Tú nunca has sido homo fóbico. Así que deja de esconderte detrás de esa postura y admite que te enamoraste de una persona no de un hombre o una mujer. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ellos han comportado igual, tanto como en mujer como en hombre.

No puedo perdonarle así como así. Dijo Akira dejándose caer al suelo. Kaede se sentó a su lado.

¿Y crees que yo sí? Que admita que siento, no significa que le perdone, solo soy sincero conmigo mismo. No solo hay chicas que dicen estar enamoradas de mí sin conocerme, sino que también hay chicos. Vio la cara de sorpresa que puso Akira. No se de que te sorprendes, se que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

Me sorprende que te des cuanta solo eso, pero no se donde quieres llegar.

Hanamichi no lo hizo, me trató como si fuera una persona. Bueno dejando de lado lo de Kitsune. Pero es el único que me conoce. Con solo una mirada sabe de qué humor estoy. Eso no lo ha conseguido nadie, aparte de mi familia.

Con Hiroaki me ocurre más o menos lo mismo, es verdad que a veces se sonroja cuando nota que lo miro, pero se que no estuvo conmigo por ser famoso. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que les hemos llamado por su nombre? Preguntó divertido Akira.

Eras tu quien no quería aceptar sus sentimientos, no yo. Dijo Kaede. ¿Entonces que harás dejarás que sigan con su plan?

No sabemos si tu teoría es cierta, de todos modos crees que se perdonarían si nos pasase algo?

Ahora eres tu quien se preocupa por ellos.

Tienes razón. Hey¿Vienes a jugar conmigo? Aquí no hacemos nada.

De acuerdo pero de derrotaré Sendoh. Dijo Kaede.

Hahahaha! Esa frase me suena, hahahahaha! Río Akira. Kaede hizo una pequeña mueca imitando una sonrisa.

Pasaron los días Kaede y Akira mantenían el secreto, las admiradoras de Kaede estaban felices que su Dios ya no hiciera caso de esa molesta pelirroja. De vez en cuando se oía algún que otro 'Teme kitsune' o algún 'do'aho', pero normalmente se evitaban el uno al otro. Todo el mundo notó la tensión que había entre esos dos, pero cualquiera sabía que no debía enfrentar al Rey de Hielo o a la pelirroja más temible de todo Kanagawa.

Ayako por su parte estaba preocupada por su hermano, sabía que estaba triste, se comportara como se comportara. Y como Ayako estaba triste, Ryota también lo estaba. Cosa que preocupaba a Mitsui porqué eran muy amigos; el efecto dominó también llegó a Kogure, que estaba preocupado por sus amigos y compañeros. Y si Kogure se preocupa, Akagi también.

Conclusión los jugadores más importantes del equipo estaban hechos un manojo de nervios.

En Ryonan las cosas iban diferentes, al principio Hiroaki se sentía muy nervioso con Akira cerca, siempre le evitaba la mirada y cuando por mala suerte para el más bajo, su radar anti-miradas de estrellas del básquet fallaba y se encontraba con una mirada de Akira difícil de descifrar, bajaba la cabeza todo rojo. A Akira empezó a gustarle esta situación así que cada vez que podía. Se metía con Hiroaki. En fin que el Mayor hentai de toda la historia volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Taoka les ordenó reunirse. Bien el sábado tenemos otro partido contra Shohoku, esta vez no es un amistoso, aunque si perdemos no nos eliminan, quiero llevar ventaja. Así que esta semana que queda quiero que entrenéis muy en serio y que dejéis de lado los juegos de aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Dijo mirando a Akira y Hiroaki; el primero se comportó como si la cosa no fuera con él, Hiroaki se sonrojó, cosa que provocó una sonrisa hentai en el rostro de Akira. El entrenador solo suspiró resignado era obvio quien mandaba en esa relación. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba casi le da un infarto¿su jugador estrella flirteando con el hijo de su mejor amigo ahora que sabía que era un hombre? Que estupidez.

Llegó el día del partido Hanamichi y Kaede, habían decidido que en la cancha dejarían de lado sus problemas y trabajarían juntos.

Hanamichi y Hiroaki tenían que llamar la atención y eso es lo que hicieron, esta vez jugaron al 100, Kaede y Akira, por un lado se sentían orgullosos de ellos pero por otra estaban celosos.

En una de las jugadas Hiroaki le robó la pelota a Hanamichi, este enseguida corrió tras él, se colocó delante.

De aquí no pasas Koshy. Dijo serio el pelirrojo.

¿A no? Se burló Hiroaki. Saltó y llevándose por delante a Hanamichi hizo una clavada. Después cayeron los dos al suelo, Hiroaki encima de Hanamichi, este último se golpeó en la cabeza. El árbitro señaló falta, Hiroaki se puso derecho y alzó el brazo aceptándolo, pero Hanamichi seguía en el suelo, todos empezaban a preocuparse. Pero en un segundo estaba levantado y los ojos le ardían.

Hiroaki Koshino esto es la guerra. Dijo Hanamichi con un hilo de voz, Hiroaki sabía que cuando le llamaba por su nombre completo, estaba cabreado de verdad.

Hanamichi cálmate y no hagas tonterías. Intentó suavizar la situación Hiroaki.

No lo entiendes Koshy-chan, voy a barrer la pista con tu equipo. Dijo Hanamichi. Entonces Hiroaki entendió que ahora Hanamichi no jugaba por llamar la atención sino para ganar.

Eso ya se verá. Dijo altivo el moreno. Los otros jugadores y el árbitro solo veían con cierto temor, como los ojos de _las chicas_ estaban en llamas y sus cuerpos desprendían un aura, que aterrorizaba.

Oi, Hiro-chan. Quien pierda invita a cenar esta noche. Dijo feliz Hanamichi. Koshino asintió con una sonrisa. Los otros ocupantes del gimnasio cayeron anime style, con gotas de sudor tamaño titánico en sus cabezas...errr...bueno, Ayako entró en la pista y les metió dos porrazos con su abanico.

Dejad de comportaros como idiotas! Fue lo que dijo la chica antes de volver a su sitio. Anzai solo río su típico hohoho. --º.

Durante el transcurso del resto del partido ocurrieron otras situaciones cómicas. Pero la más extraña para Hanamichi fue cuando Fukuda tuvo que salir por una molestia en la rodilla y entró otro jugador. El cual lo primero que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto rara.

Si alguien se hubiera fijado bien en Kaede, habría visto como el zorro apretaba los puños y en su frente empezaba a salir una vena. Akira lo notó y lanzó una de sus patentadas sonrisas.

El nuevo siempre se las arreglaba para marcar a Hanamichi, cosa que el pelirrojo no entendía porqué le era muy fácil deshacerse de él. Pero cuando notó una mano que acariciaba su trasero, pegó un salto y gritó. TEME HENTAI!

Kaede lo había visto todo y estaba a punto de estallar. De acuerdo que no estaban juntos y que seguramente no lo estarían jamás, pero el do'aho es suyo y de nadie más. Cuando vio que el pelirrojo iba a darle un cabezazo mortal al estúpido ese. Se le acercó lo apretó contra si y con un susurro dijo al oído del pelirrojo...Contrólate si no quieres que te expulsen. Kaede notó como el pelirrojo se estremecía por su acción y casi sonríe.

Más tarde en una jugada Kaede se las arregló para cometer tremenda falta al idiota que se atrevió a tocar a su do'aho, que tuvieron que sacarlo de la pista en camilla; eso si haciendo creer que no había sido culpa suya. Solo Anzai se dio cuenta, no estaba muy de acuerdo con su acción pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación.

Esta vez ganó Shohoku. Todo el mundo ya se había marchado solo quedaban Hanamichi y Hiroaki o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Yo diría que mucho más para atraer la atención de esos tipos no podemos hacer. Dijo Hiroaki.

Tienes razón, hace rato que estamos aquí solos y no nos han atacado, tal vez deberíamos irnos a casa, seguro que hoy no atacan. Dijo Hanamichi.

¿Con que eso era lo que tramabais? Preguntó enfadada Ayako apareciendo en escena con Ryota; Kaede y Akira enseguida hicieron acto de presencia.

¿Ayako que haces aquí? Lárgate ahora mismo y llévate a Ryota y a esos dos contigo. Dijo Severo Hanamichi. Ryota el pobre era el único que no entendía nada.

Ahora entiendo porqué queríais decirles la verdad a Sendoh y a Rukawa. Dijo Ayako no haciendo caso a su hermano.

¿De que estáis hablando? Preguntó confundido Ryota.

Eso ya no importa! Dijo Ryo entrando con sus matones a la pista. No se de que habláis pero se ha terminado la fiesta.

Hanamichi decidió utilizar su máscara de estupidez para desenmascarar a Ryo antes de arrestarlo. Lárgate de aquí esto es una conversación privada. Fuera! Dijo aparentando molestia y acercándose a los malos. Hiroaki entendió la acción de su amigo y con disimulo ocultándose detrás de Akira, puso en marcha una grabadora y empezó a desenfundar su pistola, aunque la mantenía escondida en su pecho.

Ayako pensó que su hermano se había vuelto loco y fue a detenerlo, uno de los matones la agarró. Hanamichi se paró al instante. Y miró con rabia al tipo. Ryo lo notó y reconoció la mirada. Esa mirada era rabiosa pero controlada. Entonces reconoció al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi Sakuragi no te había reconocido con esas pintas.

Hanamichi iba a romperle la cara, pero recordó la situación en que estaba Ayako y se calmó.

Por lo que veo vosotros solo os atrevéis con chicas¿qué pasa sois tan cobardes y débiles que solo os metéis con quien estáis seguros que podréis ganar¿Huh¿Es por eso que habéis agredido a todas esas chicas y matasteis a la última? Pandilla de cobardes.

¿Cómo te atreves? Dijo el que sostenía a Ayako soltándola, cosa que la chica aprovechó para golpearle con el codo al estómago e irse al lado de su hermano.

Ayako ve con Hiromi. Le dijo Hanamichi a la chica, sabía que esos tipos no conocían a Hiroaki y este iba a protegerla.

No yo me quedo aquí contigo.

Ayako...Hanamichi iba a decirle algo más pero se dio cuanta de que no serviría de nada. Está bien pero no te metas por el medio.

Yo no he matado a nadie. Dijo Ryo.

Pero si admites haber golpeado a las chicas. Dijo Hanamichi.

Se lo merecían por no saber cual es su sitio. Dijo el matón con despreció.

Maldito! Exclamó Ayako. Hanamichi aprovechando la distracción que creó su hermana, se abalanzó contra los matones y se deshizo de ellos de todos menos de Ryo, el cual agarró a Ayako y la apuntó con un arma.

Hanamichi reconoció la pistola era el mismo modelo que habían utilizado para matar a la chica del callejón. Suéltala ella no te va a servir de nada, utilízame a mi como escudo, sabes que soy policía así que te seré de más provecho. Dijo Hanamichi levantando las manos y dirigiéndose a Ryo lentamente.

Ayako abrió los ojos como platos, Akira sostenía a Ryota para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería, Kaede miraba con impotencia la situación y Hiroaki ya había sacado el arma y la escondía en la espalda de Akira.

Ryo lo pensó durante unos segundos. No me fío de él pero si he de correr, no hará falta que lo arrastre como con la chica. Además así podré vengarme por haberme metido en la cárcel durante 6 meses. De acuerdo ven.

Primero suéltala. Dijo Hanamichi.

¿Y quedarme sin ningún rehén? Tú me tomas por idiota.

Hanamichi continuó avanzando, ahora era a él a quien Ryo apuntaba, cuando Hanamichi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Ayako pisó con todas sus fuerzas el pié de Ryo. Hanamichi aprovechó para tirarse encima de este lanzando la pistola lejos. Los dos forcejeaban el suelo.

Ayako veía horrorizada como Ryo parecía ganar la pelea, estaba estrangulando a su hermano! Hiroaki se maldecía por no tenerlo a tiro, ya que Hanamichi estaba en medio.

Kaede iba a actuar pero escuchó un disparo. Ayako tenía el arma en las manos, Hanamichi estaba sentado en la pista con los ojos abiertos como platos y Ryo estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo.

Le...le he...matado...Decía con sus manos temblando.

Hanamichi miró a Ryo, solo estaba inconsciente, el ruido le había distraído y Hanamichi lo había golpeado dejándolo inconsciente. Ayako no le has matado venga dame el arma. Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y acercándose lentamente a ella.

Ayako parecía que no le escuchaba, pero de todos modos se cercó a ella, agarró el arma la lanzó lejos y abrazó a su hermana. Estuvieron así unos minutos, los otros se habían acercado a ellos. Luego Hanamichi la soltó.

Gracias hermanita, si no fuese por ti estaría muerto, no entiendo como un crío puede tener tanta fuerza. Bromeó el pelirrojo.

Hey! Que ese y yo tenemos la misma edad y tú solo tienes 5 años más que yo. Dijo aparentando falso enfado Ayako. Entonces vio que Ryo se había levantado e iba a apuñalar a su hermano. Hanamichi! Gritó. Se escuchó otro disparo.

Esta vez había sido Hiroaki. Akira fue el que se sorprendió más, ya que estaba a su lado.

Esta vez si le tenía a tiro. Dijo Hiroaki, con tranquilidad colocó su pistola en la goma de sus pantalones. Se agachó al lado de Ryo y comprobó que estaba muerto.

Cuando se fijó en la pistola que había utilizado Ayako la reconoció. Miro a Hanamichi y lo vio asentir.

Todo ha terminado veo. Dijo el inspector que acababa de llegar.

Si señor. Dijeron Hanamichi y Hiroaki a la vez. Kaede ocúpate de Ayako. Dijo Hanamichi caminando con Hiroaki hacia su superior. Akira mientras le contaba a Ryota todo el lío.

Youhei apareció en escena y se llevó a los amigos de Ryo, que pobres aún estaban medio grogui.

Bueno chicos habéis solucionado el caso.¿ Que pasa, que os preocupa? Preguntó curioso el hombre viendo las caras de los chicos.

La conversación había atraído al resto de los ocupantes. Ryo dijo que él no había matado a la chica en cambio llevaba el arma con que la mataron. Dijo Hiroaki. Hanamichi le dio la razón.

No tenía la necesidad de ocultarlo. Dijo Hanamichi

Venga chicos, quizás no quería empeorar su situación, agredir es una cosa pero matar es otra, además el mismo estuvo a punto de estrangularte pelirrojo así que no se de que te quejas. Ahora has recuperado tu vida y tu también Koshino, caso solucionado. Mañana quiero un informe en mi mesa. Y Ahora cambiaros, aunque debo reconocer que esta ropa os queda muy bien. Los dos policías ya estaban acostumbrados a las acciones pervertidas de su jefe, y como sabían que eso no iba a pasar de allí, no hicieron caso. Ryota y Ayako rieron en silencio cuando vieron que Kaede y Akira estaban en llamas por los celos.

_**Continuará...**_


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumario: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

**Yasha Yagami: **Tu tranquila que a mi me encantan los finales felices, pero eso ne te preocupes.

**Abuelitnt: **Gracias. Pero te aconsejo que te tomes una tila.

**Dark Mokona: **Tendrás que esperar un poquito para el lemon, pero todo llegará.

**Suu: **No se si darte las gracias o ir a la tienda de informática y comprer todos los antivirus que tengan.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Después de que el inspector se marchara y que Youhei les trajera ropa para cambiarse, Hiroaki y Hanamichi tomaron una segunda ducha y se cambiaron. Hiroaki se puso un traje, con camisa pero sin corbata, en cambio Hanamichi como de costumbre llevaba un polo y unos pantalones tejanos. Cuando salieron se encontraron con que Ayako, Ryota, Kaede y Akira aún estaban en el mismo sitio.

¿Y ahora que? El show ya ha terminado iros a casa; Ayako dile a mamá que prepare mis cosas esta misma noche vuelvo a mi apartamento. Dijo Hanamichi.

Echabas de menos tu vida de soltero¿verdad Hanamichi? Preguntó Hiroaki.

Y que lo digas. Oye tu no me distraigas! Hanamichi vio que Ryota quería preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía. ¿Qué quieres Ryo-chín? Preguntó con una sonrisa Hanamichi.

Ahora ya no volveremos a jugar juntos ni a salir por ahí¿no? Ryota le había tomado mucho cariño, se habían echo muy amigos.

Claro que sí hombre, de vez en cuando vendré a visitarte y jugaremos un uno contra uno; además ahora que eres el novio de mi hermana nos veremos en casa de mis padres. Tengo una idea. Todos los domingos nuestra comisaría juega un partido de básquet contra los bomberos si te unes a nosotros te vas a divertir mucho¿verdad Kosh-Kosh? Hanamichi estaba feliz que Ryota no le echara nada en cara.

Claro estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema para que juegues en nuestro equipo. Dijo Hiroaki animado con la idea.

Genial les diré a Kogure, Mitsui y Akagi. ¿Tú también te apuntas verdad Rukawa ? Vio asentir al zorro. Nos vemos, venga Ayako ven te invito al cine.

Pobre Hanamichi estaba más blanco que la pared. El había invitado a Ryota no a los otros, Mitsui y Kogure, le parecía bien que fuesen, Akagi tenía un pase; pero Rukawa...KUSO! ESTOY MUERTO! Gritaba en su mente el pelirrojo.

Hiroaki no sabía si reír o preocuparse por su amigo, ante le reacción del pelirrojo a la postal.

Los del Ryonan también nos apuntamos al carro, es injusto que solo puedan hacerlo los del Shohoku. Dijo Akira.

¿Qué pretendes? Preguntó Hiroaki con el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza que Hanamichi, pero intentando disimularlo. Pensé que después de esto ya no querríais saber nada de nosotros.

Nadie ha dicho nada de vosotros. Dijo Kaede. Solo queremos saber si vuestros compañeros tienen el mismo nivel que vosotros, eso nos ayudará a mejorar. Kaede y Akira vieron el dolor en la mirada de los otros dos y como después esbozaban una sonrisa triste de resignación.

Como queráis. Dijo Hiroaki. Hanamichi y yo queremos saber si en vuestra declaración vais a mencionar todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

¿Acaso vuestro plan no era utilizarnos como pareja? Preguntó Akira.

No, la verdad es que si se enteran nuestros superiores podríamos tener algún que otro problema. Nada catastrófico ya que no llegamos a acostarnos con vosotros. Pero de todas formas sois los dos menores y...Decía Hiroaki pero Hanamichi le interrumpió.

No os pedimos que mintáis, si vosotros decís la verdad nosotros no lo negaremos. Solo queremos saber que haréis. Dijo Hanamichi serio.

¿Si esto os iba a meter en problemas por qué lo hicisteis? Preguntó Kaede.

Eso ahora no tiene importancia, no hay marcha atrás; aunque seguramente volveríamos a hacer lo mismo. Dijo Hanamichi con tristeza y miró a Hiroaki, supo que el moreno también pensaba igual.

Vamos a decir la verdad. Tranquilos a vosotros no os afectará. Concluyó Hiroaki.

Después de esto los dos policías se marcharon.

Tenías razón. Dijo Akira. Kaede no entendió. Son la misma persona, se comportan igual tanto de una forma como de otra. Dirás que soy idiota pero les creo y ya he perdonado a Hiroaki. Dijo Akira rascándose la cabeza con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

Tienes toda la razón eres idiota. Le espetó Kaede. Pero no por eso. Terminó carcajeándose internamente al ver la cara de fastidio del chico mayor. Vamos Sendoh tenemos que seducir por segunda vez a esos dos. Dijo Kaede.

Te recuerdo que estar con nosotros podría arruinar sus carreras. Dijo Akira.

Solo si nos acostásemos con ellos aún siendo menores y alguien se enterase, cosa que no pasará si ninguno de nosotros abre la boca y yo no tengo intención de hacerlo. Además ahora son legales los matrimonios entre parejas del mismo sexo en muchos países. Dijo tranquilamente Kaede.

¿Tienes intención de casarte con él? Preguntó atontado Akira.

Ahora mismo no idiota, solo su hubiese necesidad. Dijo Kaede.

Tienes razón otra vez. Bueno me voy hoy ha sido un día de emociones fuertes. Aún me cuesta creer que Hiroaki haya matado a ese tipo como si nada. No es que me queje, se lo merecía. Pero me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que dijo que estaba muerto, resulta difícil de creer que sea la misma persona que se puso blanco como una hoja de papel, hace unos instantes.

Si no fuese así estarían muertos, do'aho. Dijo Kaede.

Tú no cambias. Rió Akira. Adiós! Dijo el puercoespín marchándose el zorro, no tardó mucho en imitarle, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al gimnasio.

El lunes siguiente Akagi estaba furioso. Que el sábado ganásemos gracias a ella no significa que pueda faltar al entrenamiento. Su rabia se esfumó cuando en el gimnasio apareció Hanamichi, vestido de hombre con la pistola en sus costado izquierdo sujetada por un arnés además de llevar la placa en la correa de los pantalones, a su lado estaba Hiroaki este también llevaba la placa y pistola.

Kogure, Akagi, Mitsui y los otros no entendían nada. Es verdad vosotros no sabéis nada! Exclamó Ryota. Veréis lo que pasa es...Y entonces les contaron toda la historia.

Es decir, que ya no formas parte del Shohoku. Dijo apenado Kogure.

Lo siento cuatro-ojos, pero no. Aunque como le dije a Ryo-chín esto no significa que dejemos de vernos y de jugar juntos, además Koshy y yo os animaremos en vuestros partidos. Bueno el a Ryonan.

Oi Gori! Habla un poco hombre que pareces el Kitsune. Dijo Hanamichi. A Kaede no les gustó que le compararan con un gorila y al gorila, ehem! Akagi no le gustó que le comparasen con un zorro antisocial.

Kaede solo dijo su típico 'do'aho'. Akagi intentó golpear a Hanamichi, pero este último le esquivó.

Akagi contrólate, ahora ya no tengo porqué reprimirme. Dijo con una sonrisa Hanamichi, aunque sus ojos decían 'vuelve a hacerlo y no te reconocerá ni tu madre'.

Akagi pilló el mensaje.

Bueno ahora vamos a Ryonan. Hasta luego. Dijo Hanamichi marchándose con Hiroaki.

Hanamichi! Le detuvo Kaede. Luego se le acercó hasta el punto de que sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros la una de la otra. Ayako, Ryota y Hiroaki, prácticamente estaban en el suelo revolcándose de la risa. Los otros estaban con la boca abierta, la shinetai yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Volviendo a la futura pareja...

Eres mío. Susurró Kaede luego le besó en los labios. Y como si nada hubiera pasado agarró una pelota y comenzó a practicar. El gimnasio parecía un desierto, solo se oía el ruido que hacía Kaede y la respiración nerviosa de Hanamichi. Cuando este volvió en si, solo salió de allí sin decir nada ni despedirse, Hiroaki se despidió y lo siguió.

Los otros miraban la espalda de Kaede como esperando una explicación, pero todos apreciaban demasiado sus vidas como para hacer preguntas.

Solo Ayako tuvo los ovarios de enfrentarle, y lo hizo de una forma que parecía más bien que quien hablaba fuese Hanamichi y no ella. Oi! Cuñado el domingo mí familia y yo iremos a la playa¿te apuntas? Y para que Kaede aceptara seguro añadió. ¿Así podrás comprobar por ti mismo el éxito que tiene mi hermano cuando está en bañador. Aguanta las carcajadas Ayako. Se decía a si misma como un mantra.

Kaede aventó la pelota contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Dónde y a que hora? Fue lo único que dijo.

Tu estate preparado, mi hermano te recogerá con su motocicleta.

¿Motocicleta? Dijo Kaede recordando.

Si, era él. Fue lo único que dijo ella. Sabía que estaba pensando. Los otros se habían perdido, pero cualquiera pregunta. Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, Hiroaki también vendrá, así que si por alguna casualidad te topas con alguien a quien pueda interesarle la idea...Decía Ayako con una sonrisa diabólica. Kaede enseguida captó la idea.

El domingo siguiente...

Hiroaki iba a subirse a la moto de Hanamichi pero Ayako lo detuvo. Se me olvidaba Rukawa viene con nosotros y Hanamichi tiene que llevarlo con la moto, así que tendrás que ir con alguien más, ya que con nosotros va Ryota.

NANI! Dijo Hiroaki¿Rukawa¿Y con quien iré yo? Preguntó alucinado.

Conmigo. Dijo Akira quitándose el casco y bajando se su moto. Así que sube. Hiroaki estaba tan atontado por lo ocurrido que obedeció.

Si os estáis preguntando como es que Hanamichi, no armó un pollo. Es porqué el pobre dormía como un bebé, montado en la moto. El calor y el aburrimiento combinado le producen sueño, pobrecito.

Cuando Ayako lo despertó y le contó que debía recoger a Kaede, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Luego...

NANIIIIIIIIIIIII! El grito casi rompe todos los cristales. Tú estás mal de la cabeza. Le dijo a Ayako. Pero cuando esta sacó su abanico. Se colocó el casco gruñendo y se fue a buscar al zorrito. El cual al verlo llegar a su casa, montado en la moto, con unos vaqueros y con la camisa abierta dejando su torso al descubierto, empezó a tener ideas no demasiado puritanas que digamos.

Kaede se puso el casco, luego subió al vehículo rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo con sus brazos, se apretó contra la espalda de Hanamichi, y con un tono seductor y sensual susurró...Arranca Hanamichi. Cosa que provocó que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

Durante todo el camino las manos de Kaede no dejaron de pasearse por todo el torso de Hanamichi, estremeciéndolo y excitándolo, y entonces ocurrió algo muy raro, en los pantalones de Hanamichi empezaba a notarse un bulto. Por suerte para el pelirrojo y frustración del zorrito no tardaron mucho en llegar.

A Kaede y Akira se les hacía la boca agua al ver a Hanamichi y Hiroaki con bañador, la prenda se les ajustaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, no dejando mucho a la imaginación. Pero Hanamichi y Hiroaki estaban demasiado ocupados intentando controlar cierta parte de sus anatomías al ver al zorro y al puercoespín en bañador, como para darse cuenta.

Ayako y Ryota estaban haciendo manitas en las toallas, el matrimonio había ido a dar un paseo. Y obviamente Kaede y Akira ya se habían preocupado de alejar a cualquiera que pudiese fastidiarles su plan. Así que no había nadie que pudiera proteger a los pobres policías.

Kaede y Akira ya los tenían inmovilizados con sus cuerpos cuando...

Chicos venga vamos a comer. Les dijo desde lo lejos la Sra. Anzai. Las estrellas de básquet la miraron con fastidio, pero ella les miró lanzando una mirada de **Aquí no pasará nada si yo no lo digo, o sino...** Los chicos tragaron saliva y asintieron, ahora sabían de donde Ayako y Hanamichi habían sacado su temperamento.

Hanamichi y Hiroaki estuvieron a punto de hacerle un altar.

Después de eso comieron tranquilamente, entre risas y bromas, Hiroaki y Hanamichi se habían relajado y disfrutaban del día.

Ryota recibió algún que otro golpe de abanico por mostrarse demasiado cariñoso en público con Ayako, la madre de la chica y los otros, solo miraban con lástima al pobre base.

No pasó nada del otro mundo, todos reían y disfrutaban de la comida sin saber que alguien les espiaba y quería venganza.

Vuestro tiempo acaba aquí malditos. Dijo una sombra con voz rabiosa y apretando los dientes.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumario: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

**N/A: **Tengo una duda¿que son los 'Hits' que aparecen en mi sección de Stats? Que alguien me lo diga, por favor. Hasta ahora no los había visto.

**Abuelitnt:** De nada, a veces yo también me altero leyendo. Por desgracia la escena de la playa, ya ha acabado.

**Sakura: **No hace falta que te disculpes, lo importante es que te guste. Me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir, Bueno aquí tienes el octavo capítulo, es el penúltimo.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el día de la playa, durante este tiempo Akira y Kaede no dejaron de intentar cazar a los dos policías, pero estos aunque estaban enamorados como un par de idiotas de los dos jóvenes no querían ver peligrar sus carreras.

Sobretodo después de la discusión que tuvieron con su superior.

FLASHBACK

Sakuragi y Koshino, decidme que esto que hay escrito en vuestros informes, es una broma de muy mal gusto. Que hoy en vuestro mundo, universo o como lo llaméis los jóvenes de hoy en día, es el día de los inocentes. Que habéis perdido una apuesta. Que os ha dado el sol...PERO MALDITA SEA NEGAD AQUÍ MISMO QUE OS LIASTES CON DOS MENORES, NEGADLO! El inspector estaba muy cabreado y preocupado.

Hanamichi y Hiroaki solo bajaron la cabeza. El pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar.

Lo siento señor, pero es la verdad.

¿Supongo que os dais cuenta de que esto podría acabar con vuestras carreras, verdad?

Preguntó el inspector más calmado pero con la misma angustia.

Si señor, lo sabemos, pero en aquel momento solo se nos ocurrió eso para que dejaran de perseguirnos, esos dos son demasiado persistentes y pensamos que si les aceptábamos no nos seguirían y así no se meterían en problemas; además...Hiroaki no sabía como continuar con su defensa.

¿Además que Koshino? Preguntó su jefe, quien sospechaba que el resto no le gustaría demasiado.

Hanamichi continuó por su amigo. Les queremos de verdad señor y no queremos que esto se filtre a la prensa podría dañarles. Cuando el pelirrojo dijo esto alzó el rostro y miró a su jefe; este tenía una expresión indescifrable, segundos después se levantó se dirigió a sus subordinados y les abofeteó con el reverso de su mano.

El inspector apretaba sus puños. Vuestras carreras peligran, si no fuese porqué el tipo está muerto habría un juicio donde 2 de los principales testigos no serían válidos porqué estuvieron liados con vosotros...¿Y LO ÚNICO QUE SABÉIS HACER ES PEDIRME QUE EVITE QUE ESTO SE FILTRE A LA PRENSA? El hombre estaba realmente disgustado, apreciaba mucho a los dos chicos y no quería perderlos como detectives.

No voy a dejar que la prensa se entere de esto, pero vosotros dos vais a dejar de veros con esos mocosos. Voy a hacer la vista gorda, volved a escribir los informes eliminad esa parte y yo haré como que no se nada de esto; pero si me entero de que tenéis una relación con esos, no volveré a mentir y los de asuntos internos os van a comer vivos y yo no podré hacer nada por vosotros.

Para ellos seguramente solo sois un capricho, con el tiempo encontrarán a alguien más y vosotros pasaréis a la historia. En cambio vosotros triaréis por la borda 4 años como policías, sois dos de los mejores policías que jamás he tenido el gusto de trabajar y no voy a consentir que arruinéis vuestra carrera por ellos.

Solo planteaos esta pregunta ¿Podríais dedicaros a algo más que no fuese ser policía? Yo no, y estoy seguro que vosotros tampoco. Dijo el inspector.

Luego se levantó y dejó a los dos chicos para que lo pensaran bien.

Hanamichi que estaba con la cabeza bajada de repente alzó el rostro, una mirada llena de decisión pero con dolor, en él.

Él tiene razón, seguramente para ellos solo somos un capricho y aunque no fuera así, todavía son demasiado jóvenes para estar rodeados de ladrones, asesinos y toda clase de delincuentes. Además, no podemos alejarnos de ellos cada vez que alguien a quien hagamos metido en la cárcel intente hacerles daño para vengarse de nosotros. Dijo seguro el pelirrojo.

¿Entonces vas a rendirte? Ni si quiera has tenido en cuenta la opción de dejar el cuerpo. Tal vez el que solo esté encaprichado eres tú! Exclamó Hiroaki, sabía que la última parte no era verdad, pero esperaba que poniendo entre las cuerdas al pelirrojo, a este se le ocurriría algo, ya que con presión el cerebro le funcionaba mejor.

No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así. Aunque tal vez tengas razón en lo de rendirme. Tú sabes que yo siempre quise ser policía, siempre ha sido mi sueño. Es verdad que estar sin Kaede me hará infeliz, pero dejar de ser policía también. Quizás algún día encuentre a alguien que me convenga y no tenga que elegir entre mi sueño y la persona que amo pero...pero por ahora escojo mi carrera. Seguramente seré un infeliz el resto de mis días, pero tu mismo lo has dicho me he rendido y lo más seguro es que sea un cobarde.

No me gustaría perder tu amistad por esto, yo te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas, por favor acepta tú también mi decisión aunque no la compartas. Hanamichi terminó su discurso mirando a Hiroaki, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios; el pelirrojo sospechaba que su amigo era de la misma opinión que él, pero que el moreno aún se aferraba a una esperanza inexistente.

Hiroaki estuvo mirando intensamente a Hanamichi unos instantes, luego sus facciones se relajaron, le dolía un poco la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño. Nos nombraron policías el mismo día, y nos retiraremos el mismo día, con la única excusa de nuestra muerte. Aunque seguramente acabaremos siendo unos viejos solterones viviendo con un montón de gatos. Bromeó el moreno, pero a nadie podía escapársele la mirada triste que tenían sus ojos.

Hey! Ser soltero no está tan mal, además tanto a ti como a mí nos encantan los gatos. Esto sin tener en cuenta que somos héroes y siempre dicen que los héroes mueren jóvenes. Nyahahahaha! Se defendió el pelirrojo.

Baka¿Y se supone que eso debe servirme de consuelo? Preguntó Hiroaki con falso enfado.

Luego rieron los dos juntos y se abrazaron. Minutos después ya no reían sino que sollozaban el uno en los brazos del otro.

Fuera detrás de la puerta estaba el inspector. Lo siento mucho. Solo dijo eso, luego se marchó con la cabeza baja.

Aquel día todo el departamento parecía un funeral, nadie reía. Los compañeros no bromeaban, ni siquiera habían tenido lugar los típicos enfrentamientos entre amigos, en que se pican los unos a los otros.

Nadie sabía que pasaba a sus dos compañeros y a sus jefes, no hacía falta, eran una familia y cuando uno sufre los otros también.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Kaede corría por la playa, cuando vio una silueta conocida sentada en la orilla del mar con una mirada perdida, pero a la vez llena de tristeza y dolor. Era Akira Sendoh. Si tiempo atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que encontraría al capitán de Ryonan en este estado, lo habría tomado por mentiroso pero ahora era diferente. Entonces tuvo la sensación de que pronto el no estaría mucho mejor. Siguió trotando hacia la figura, cuando estuvo a pocos metros empezó a caminar, una vez se puso a su altura se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Minutos más tarde Akira habló. Ayer por la tarde después del entrenamiento me quedé con el entrenador para discutir estrategias, luego por megafonía anunciaron que tenía una llamada. Volvió enseguida y me dijo que Hiroaki me esperaría en el parque para hablar conmigo. Dios! Creí que era para decirme que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Soy un estúpido. Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándolo como lo había hecho desde que el chico mayor había empezado a hablar.

Poco tiempo después Akira seguía con su relato. Cuando le vi allí parado mirándome, mi corazón se aceleró más de lo que estaba. Es porqué has corrido idiota. Me decía a mi mismo pero sabía que solo él era el culpable. Intenté darle un beso, él no hizo nada, y por eso me detuve; noté algo en sus ojos. Sabía que algo iba mal y él no tardó mucho en confirmar mis temores...

FLASBACK

Hiroaki porqué...Hiroaki le interrumpió alzando la mano para que dejara de hablar.

Dos días atrás Hanamichi y yo tuvimos una discusión con nuestro jefe; nos dejó muy claro que mantener una relación contigo y con Rukawa nos costaría nuestras placas. Hanamichi y yo siempre soñamos con ser policías y no vamos a renunciar a ello. Así que os pedimos que dejéis de intentar estar nosotros, sino nos veremos obligados a pedir el traslado a otra ciudad y nos encargaremos de que nadie lo sepa. Terminó Hiroaki con una voz dura, pero esas palabras le estaban desgarrando las entrañas y más cuando vio el daño que le causaban a Akira.

¿Entonces ya está¿Todas las cosas que hemos vivido y que nos han pasado durante este tiempo no significan nada para vosotros? Preguntó Akira.

No vamos a renunciar a nuestras carreras, es nuestro sueño. ¿Acaso lo harías tú¿Renunciarías tú al básquet, a tu sueño de jugar en la NBA¿Huh? Responde Akira¿lo harías? Enfrentó Hiroaki a Akira.

Akira apretó los puños y bajo el rostro. Hiroaki lo vio y dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga; iba a marcharse pero las palabras de Akira, lo detuvieron.

Sí, sí lo haría. Dijo el más alto con decisión.

Hiroaki se sintió aún peor al ver que Akira le amaba tanto como para dejar escapar su oportunidad por él. Pero yo no soy tan valiente como tú Akira. Pensó Hiroaki al borde de sollozar; entonces endureció su mirada y con una voz cruel que ni él mismo sabía que poseía dijo...Lo siento Sendoh...Puso énfasis en esta última palabra. Pero nosotros no. Dicho esto se marchó dejando solo a Akira y maldiciéndose por dañar de esta forma a la persona que más amaba, pero era demasiado cobarde como para dejarlo todo por estar con Akira.

Akira se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado Hiroaki, luego se dejó caer de cuatro patas. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Unas lágrimas amenazaban por rodar por sus mejillas. Poco a poco empezó a llorar de forma silenciosa, sus dedos se hundían en la tierra. Después se arrodilló, dejando caer los brazos muertos en sus costados y mirando al cielo, mientras por sus mejillas no dejaban de caer lágrimas.

Sin saber como ya había anochecido, caminaba por las calles, iluminadas solamente por las farolas, hacía rato que había dejado de llorar, ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

El día siguiente no salió de casa, su madre no le había dicho nada al ver en las condiciones que estaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

...Y eso es todo. Concluyó Akira.

Kaede apretaba los puños, en su rostro habitualmente sin expresión se veía claramente el dolor, la tristeza, la angustia, la impotencia y la rabia que en estos momentos se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Todo ha terminado, nuestra única oportunidad era acercarnos a ellos para convencerlos, pero ahora si lo hacemos se marcharán. Maldita sea debe haber algo que podamos hacer! Exclamó furioso.

No hay nada, ahora debemos seguir adelante igual que lo harán ellos. Le dije que estaría dispuesto a abandonar el básquet, pero no estoy del todo seguro. Mierda! Ya no se ni que pensar. Se que debería odiarlo por haberme engañado y por hacerme daño pero no puedo. Soy entupido. Dijo Akira pasándose una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

Entonces yo también soy un entupido. Dijo Kaede mirando al mar.

Akira se quedó mirándolo por un momento. ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos novios tu y yo? Al fin y al cabo tenemos los mismos intereses. Bromeó el puercoespín.

Kaede lo miró como diciendo 'eres idiota'. Luego sonrió amargamente y dijo...Lo siento no me van los erizos como tú.

Ya, me lo suponía. ¿A ti solo te gustan los do'ahos pelirrojos, verdad? Preguntó Akira bromeando.

Sip! Contestó Kaede siguiéndole el juego.

Después de eso cada chico se fue a su casa. Durante los días siguientes dejaron de intentar verse con los policías.

En un almacén aparentemente abandonado...

¿Así que ese par de mocosos ya no siguen a nuestros dos amiguitos? Bien, mejor para nosotros es hora de vengar a mi hermanito. Dijo Kaito jugando con una cerveza.

¿Qué harás? Preguntó Sato.

Eso es cosa mía, espero que me hayas traído ese aparato para cambiar la voz. Dijo Kaito con un tono amenazador.

Si...si, aquí lo tienes. Me costó burlar los guardias pero todo fue bien, no tienen ni la menor idea de quien lo robó. Dijo orgulloso Sato.

Bien, es hora de poner en marcha mi plan. Esto es lo que harás...

Dos días después...

Hanamichi y Hiroaki charlaban en una cafetería.

No puedo creer que alguien haya robado uno de esos aparatos, de nuestra propia comisaría. Dijo Hiroaki.

Shesh! Tal vez, quien hizo el inventario no recuerda donde lo puso o tal vez se le rompió, y para que no le echen las culpas ha dicho que lo han robado. Dijo Hanamichi dando un sorbo a su café.

Hanamichi no todo el mundo es un torpe como tú! Dijo Hiroaki con mala uva.

TEME! Exclamó Hanamichi.

Hahahaha! Cálmate solo era una broma. Que carácter. Oi, deberíamos irnos el partido de los Lakers empieza dentro de media hora y quiero pasar a comprar algo.

De acuerdo así de paso compramos unas cervezas y patatas fritas, no me quedan en casa. Venga paga. Dijo con todo el morro el pelirrojo.

Hiroaki quería protestar pero como sabía que todo iba a ser en vano, suspiró resignado.

No muy lejos de allí Kaede y Akira caminaban hacía una tienda de deportes. Como no.

¿Sendoh por casualidad no te habrás perdido verdad? Preguntó Kaede.

Claro que no! Exclamó Akira ofendido. Solo no recuerdo donde estoy. Dijo como si nada el puercoespín.

Cuando Kaede reaccionó, le golpeó en la cabeza. Eso me pasa por confiar en...

Akira aún se sostenía el chichón cuando miró en la misma dirección que Kaede. Por la otra acera caminaban Hanamichi y Hiroaki, con unas bolsas de plástico en la mano. Se metían el uno con el otro.

De repente parece que oyen algo, sueltan las bolsas en medio de la acera, desenfundan sus armas y corren hacia un edificio en obras. Kaede y Akira se miran, asienten y los siguen.

Creo que ese grito venía de aquí. Dice Hanamichi parado en frente de un almacén abandonado.

Esto es muy raro¿que haría una niña por este lugar? Parece una trampa. Dijo serio Hiroaki.

Me encantan las trampas. Dijo Hanamichi con una mirada llena de excitación.

Curioso a mí me pasa lo mismo. Dijo Hiroaki con la misma mirada.

Están locos saben que es una trampa y aún así van a entrar! Exclamó Akira.

Parecía Akira. Dijo Hiroaki mirando por todos lados.

Koshy! Se que amas a ese puercoespín pero esto ya es demasiado. Sendoh debe estar entrenando, mañana tiene un partido contra Shohoku. Dijo Hanamichi exasperado.

Mira quien habla. Eres tú quien se compró un zorro negro de ojos azules como mascota y quien le bautizó con el nombre de Kaede. Se defendió el moreno. Hanamichi solo atinó a ponerse como un tomate.

Kaede aún tenía la mano en la boca de Akira, pero estaba sonriendo como un idiota al igual que Akira.

Deja eso por ahora. Tenemos trabajo. Dijo Hanamichi poniéndose serio. Tú entra por esa ventana trasera, yo iré por la puerta principal.

De acuerdo. Dijo Hiroaki. Vio que Hanamichi se dirigía a la puerta y lo llamó. Hanamichi! Pobre de tú que te maten, aún me debes los tickets de la cafetería y la tienda. Dijo sonriendo.

No te preocupes sabes que pago mis deudas una vez al año, y si mal no recuerdo este aún no lo he hecho. Dijo Hanamichi.

Entraron cada uno por un sitio, poco después Kaede y Akira salieron de su escondite y les siguieron.

Hanamichi y Hiroaki habían inspeccionado todo el edificio pero no encontraron a nadie.

Esto no me gusta. Dijo Hiroaki cuando se reunió con Hanamichi.

Pues a mi me encanta. Dijo Kaito saliendo de las sombras.

Hanamichi y Hiroaki le apuntaron. El moreno habló primero.¿Y que has hecho con la niña?

¿Te refieres a esta? Dijo Kaito colocándose utilizando el aparato. Hahahaha! Sois unos idiotas. Se burló.

Hanamichi gruñó. ¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres de nosotros?

Nada! Exclamó Kaito con falsa inocencia. Solo vuestras cabezas como compensación por la muerte de mi hermano. Esto último lo dijo apretando los dientes. Vio la cara de no entender nada de los otros dos. Mi nombre es Kaito y Ryo, al que tú mataste (señala a Hiroaki), era mi hermano. Entonces les explicó como había matado a la chica del hospital con una pistola que con anterioridad, se había preocupado de que esta tuviera las huellas de su hermano; y que lo hizo porqué Ryo le había estafado.

¿Si tanto lo odiabas por qué haces esto? Pregunta Hiroaki.

Porqué solo yo tenía el derecho de acabar con él; además no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos y vosotros lo habéis hecho. Dijo furioso.

Siento no poder ayudarte pero por si no te has dado cuenta te estamos apuntando los dos con una pistola, así que entrégate! Exclamó Hanamichi.

Eso es verdad, pero mi amigo tiene a vuestros novios. Solo decir esto Kaito, Sato aparece apuntando con un arma a Kaede y Akira. Tirad las armas si no queréis que Sato les haga un bonito agujero en sus preciosa cabecitas. Se burló Kaito.

Hijo de puta! Exclamó Hanamichi, pero no obstante soltó la pistola, Hiroaki hizo lo mismo.

Vosotros dos id a su lado! Ordenó Sato a Kaede y Akira, mientras les seguía apuntando y caminaba hacia Kaito.

¿Os ha hecho daño? Preguntó preocupado Hanamichi. Akira y Kaede negaron con la cabeza. Hanamichi y Hiroaki soltaron aire que ni si quiera sabían que estaban reteniendo, y sonrieron dulcemente a los otros dos chicos.

Estos les correspondieron con una sonrisa.

Por favor! Esto es vuestro funeral no una cita. Bufó malhumorado Kaito. Pero antes quiero que vuestros novios os vean sufrir un poco; y que mejor que haceros luchar entre vosotros. Compañero contra compañero, amigo contra amigo, hermano contra hermano. Sato! Ata a esos mocosos a una columna, yo apuntaré a nuestros amigos para que no hagan tonterías.

Bueno ahora que esos dos no molestarán, empezad! Ordenó Sato.

_**Continuará...**_


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Tengo la mala suerte y desgracia de no poseer ni Slam Dunk, ni sus protagonistas.

Sumario: Alguien está atacando a las chicas que se incorporan en los equipos masculinos como jugadoras. ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar el detective Hanamichi Sakuragi?

AU. RUHANA. SENKOSH

**Sakura:** La verdad es que el último capítulo parecía una montaña rusa de emociones, ehehehehe! Este es el último capítulo espero que lo disfrutes. (Susurrando: Hay Lemon! Jijijijijiji!)

**Abuelitnt: **Claro que se como arregrarlo, errr. Bueno ya lo he arreglado, al fin y al cabo es el final.

**Dark Mokona: **Respondiendo a una de tus preguntas...Sí! Sato es un maldito psicopata!

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Eres un cobarde Kaito, no me extraña que tu hermano no te respete lo suficiente como para no estafarte. Dijo Hanamichi esperando que el orgullo de Kaito traicionara al gangster.

Kaito disparó a Hanamichi en el brazo derecho. Desgraciado! Exclamó Kaito.

Hanamichi! Gritó Kaede.

Ahhhhhhh! Mierda! Exclamó Hanamichi apretando la herida. Joder! Con la izquierda no se disparar. Maldijo internamente el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi tiene razón eres un cobarde solo te atreves a atacarnos, utilizando rehenes. Dijo Hiroaki siguiendo con el plan.

¿Cómo te atreves? Sato! Coge el arma y apunta a esos dos. Yo les daré su merecido a estos idiotas. Dicho esto Kaito le entrega el arma a su matón. Y se coloca en posición de lucha.

Aunque Hanamichi y Hiroaki son dos, les cuesta mucho ganar y más aún con el otro tipo a puntando a Kaede y Akira.

En un momento de descuido del matón, Kaede le golpea en la entrepierna haciendo que suelte el arma. Akira la aparta con el pie y luego le da una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Hiroaki que se da cuenta intenta distraer a Kaito para que Hanamichi le derrote. Parece que tu matón tiene el sueño muy pesado. Se burla el moreno.

Cuando Kaito se vuelve para ver que ocurre, Hanamichi aprovecha para atacarle y dejarle también inconsciente. Luego le coloca las esposas, aunque con un solo brazo le es dificil se aguanta el dolor,y lo ata a una columna para que si despierta no pueda hacer nada. Cuando termina ve que Hiroaki ha hecho lo mismo con el otro tipo y que ahora está desatando a Kaede y Akira.

Hanamichi en dos segundos está abrazando a Kaede como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento fuese a evaporarse.

Hiroaki mira la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando uno brazos fuertes lo abrazan por la espalda y un aliento caliente le hace cosquillas en el cuello.

Yo también quiero uno de esos Hiro-chan. Dice Akira en con un tono juguetón y seductor.

Hentai! Exclama Hiroaki, pero se da la vuelta y se refugia en los brazos del chico más alto.

Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo habría perdonado jamás! Decía Hanamichi al borde de llorar como un niño pequeño. Ahora era Kaede quien le abrazaba a él.

¿Se puede saber en qué pensabais? Preguntó enfadado Hanamichi separándose de su zorro, este emitió un gruñido de fastidio por la perdida del contacto.

Hiroaki también se separó y preguntó lo mismo con la mirada a Akira.

Hmp! Si no fuese por nosotros ahora estaríais muertos. Se defendió Akira.

Idiota! Eso no importa, lo importante es que os podrían haber hecho a vosotros! Exclamó Hiroaki.

Tiene razón! Dijo Hanamichi.

Akira y Kaede se sorprendieron ante tal declaración.

Uno de los motivos por los que nos alejamos de vosotros era para que no os pasara nada y vais vosotros y os metéis sen la boca del lobo! Exclamó Hanamichi.

Pensé que era por vuestra carrera. Dijo Akira.

Una parte si, pero...si solo fuese esto con hacernos detectives privados bastaba. Pero nosotros tenemos demasiados enemigos como para estar con alguien que no puede defenderse y...Auch! TEME KITSUNE! Gritó Hanamichi después de que el zorro le diera un puñetazo.

Como ves yo se defenderme. Dijo orgulloso Kaede. Además si queremos correr ese riesgo o no es cosa nuestra.

Rukawa tiene razón, somos nosotros quienes debemos decidir. Le apoyó Akira.

Akira no entiendes que...

No tenéis ningún derecho a decidir por nosotros. Dijo Kaede. Hanamichi te quiero y se que tu me amas; no tiene sentido que sigamos con esta situación que solo nos hace daño a los dos.

Tu no te alejas de tu familia pero si de mi¿acaso ellos no corren el mismo peligro que yo? Si tienes miedo de tener una relación dilo, pero no inventes excusas que no te crees ni tu. Dijo Kaede serio.

Hanamichi quedó totalmente desarmado, tenía razón. Ahora lo entiendo siempre ha sido eso¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido y cobarde? Se regañaba mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Hiroaki se dio cuenta de que él había cometido el mismo error. Los dos tenían tanto miedo de que con su trabajo no encontraran a la persona adecuada que cuando la tuvieron delante de sus narices se asustaron y salieron huyendo.

Akira notó como los dos chicos mayores habían cambiado de postura, miró a Kaede con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. Sus miradas estuvieron enfrentadas unos segundos, luego como si fuesen la misma persona, abrazaron cada uno a su ahora pareja. Y les dieron tal beso que Hanamichi y Hiroaki creían que iban a arder allí mismo. Un fuerte ruido les sorprendió.

En la puerta estaban el inspector y Youhei. Ahora entiendo. Dijo alucinado Youhei.

Mito cállate! Ordenó furioso el inspector. Por lo visto no recordáis la discusión que tuvimos.

Si que la recordamos, jefe. Dijo Hiroaki. Y si estar con Akira significa renunciar a mi placa lo haré encantado!

Yo también! Dijo Hanamichi. Siempre podemos ser detectives privados.

No es lo mismo y lo sabéis. Pocos detectives están autorizados a llevar arma y con vuestra habilidad de meteros cada vez en problemas más gordos dudo que podáis sobrevivir sin ella. Dijo el inspector.

Usted mismo lo ha dicho, pocos, pero hay! Con nuestro historial seguro que no hay problema para que nos den permiso. Dijo con tranquilidad Hiroaki.

Seeee! Ahora que lo pienso así no tendríamos jefe y podría ir vestido como quisiera! Dijo Hanamichi.

Hanamichi, tu desde que saliste de la academia que no llevas uniforme y te vistes como quieres. Dijo Youhei metiéndose en el medio de la pelea.

Y eso que más da! Se defendió el pelirrojo.

Son menores! Dijo el inspector como última excusa.

Eso no importa dudo mucho que alguien se entere si nos acostamos o dejamos de acostarnos con ellos, si nosotros no decimos nada. Dijo Hiroaki, cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho y de la mirada de cazador que traía el puercoespín, se puso como un tomate.

El inspector aceptó la derrota. Está bien haré lo que pueda para ayudaros, pero ahora decidme que ha pasado. Un agente de tránsito nos avisó de que os vio correr con pistola en mano por las calles. Después de que Hanamichi y Hiroaki les contaran todo, Youhei se llevó a los delincuentes con la ayuda del inspector.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron solos.

¿Hanamichi de verdad compraste un zorro negro de ojos azules y le pusiste mi nombre? Preguntó Kaede divertido abrazando a Hanamichi. El pelirrojo, se puso como un tomate.

Hahahaha! Ríe Hiroaki apunto de revolcarse por el suelo si no fuese porqué Akira le sujeta.

Cállate! Todo esto es culpa tuya! Exclama Hanamichi irritado.

Eso no es verdad, la idea de disfrazarse fue tuya. Se defendió Hiroaki.

Hmp! Eso en un golpe bajo. Murmuró Hanamichi. Los otros tres rieron. Luego cada pareja se fue por su lado, Akira y Hiroaki fueron a entrenar en el gimnasio de Ryonan.

Hanamichi y Kaede fueron al piso del pelirrojo, este tenía una cena con sus padres y quería cambiarse.

El zorro y el pelirrojo caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, tampoco había prisa. Aunque no tardaron muco en llegar.

¿Kitsune quieres tomar algo? Preguntó Hanamichi mientras se preparaba el baño.

Podrías olvidar ese estúpido mote y llamarme Kaede. Dijo el zorro intentando sonar tan neutral como siempre, pero le estaba costando sudor y lágrimas mantener sus hormonas controladas, con solo la idea de que su do'aho se estaría bañando a escasos metros de él, su cuerpo se revolucionaba.

Tienes razón, te llamaré Kaede, pero no puedo prometerte que de vez en cuando se me escape el apodo. Dijo Hanamichi entrando en la salita con solo unos pantalones de pijama.

Muy bien Kaede, el do'aho solo es idiota, no intenta seducirte ni nada parecido, así que olvídate de cargarlo ahora mismo como un saco de patatas y llevártelo a la habitación, y no para dormir precisamente. Kaede estaba apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que le dolían las encías, Hanamichi se dio cuenta.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Kaede, se detuvo cuando entre sus bocas solo había escasos centímetros. ¿Kaede estás bien? Estás muy tenso. Preguntó preocupado Hanamichi.

Kaede ya no soportó más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba besando al pelirrojo como si le fuera la vida, mientras sus manos se paseaban por la espalda y el trasero de Hanamichi.

Primero el pelirrojo se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos, luego se relajó y siguió con el beso rodeando el cuello del zorrito con sus brazos.

Hanamichi estaba tan extasiado con el beso que no se dio cuenta cuando un zorro muy impaciente le quitó los pantalones, dejándole completamente desnudo.

Cuando Hanamichi notó como estaba, se sonrojó, pero el también quería sentir esa piel de porcelana, con manos torpes y sin dejar de besarse, intentó desbotonar la camisa de Kaede, cansado de esperar, se la arrancó de golpe.

Kaede se sorprendió ante tal acción, pero le gustó que el pelirrojo demostrara tanta necesidad como él. Momentos después Kaede también estaba sin una sola prenda de ropa.

Kaede fue guiando a Hanamichi hasta la habitación del pelirrojo, toparon con casi todo lo que se les cruzó por el medio, aún cuando dejaban de besarse para respirar, seguían con los ojos cerrados a la vez que recorrían el uno el cuerpo del otro como si quisieran grabarlo en sus memorias.

En un descuido de Kaede, Hanamichi empujó a al zorro, aventándolo en la cama, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar el pelirrojo se había sentado en sus caderas. Hanamichi empezó a moverse de tal forma que sus erecciones se rozaban continuamente, cosa que les arrancaba gemidos a los dos.

Kaede decidió tomar el control otra vez, en un segundo intercambiaron de posición, ahora era Kaede quien estaba encima, dando besos húmedos al cuello y garganta del pelirrojo.

Mientras sus manos jugaban con los pezones de Hanamichi, provocándole un gran placer.

Hanamichi tenía la cara roja de la excitación y sus manos recorrían toda la espalda del zorro, de vez en cuando acariciando el trasero de este y apretándolo hacia él.

Kaede decidió que por el momento el cuello ya había tenido bastante atención, así que después de darle un beso a Hanamichi en los labios, fue bajando hasta llegar al miembro del pelirrojo, dejando un rastro de besos y caricias por todo el torso del pelirrojo.

El zorro miraba hambriento el pene de Hanamichi, empezó a besar, morder suavemente, chupar y lamer ese dulce, que le ofrecía su amante, arrancando gemidos y sollozos del pelirrojo. Kaede estaba feliz de provocar esas sensaciones en Hanamichi.

Hanamichi enredaba sus dedos entre el pelo sedoso de su amante, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia esa boca que lo estaba torturando dulcemente.

Ahh!...Kaede...sigue...Ahhh...sí. Kaede...quítate...voy a...a...terminar. Decía Hanamichi, mientras Kaede no solo no se apartaba sino que aumentaba el ritmo. Cuando Hanamichi se vino, él bebió todo el jugo del pelirrojo y luego besó a su amante para que probara su mismo sabor.

Después de que su respiración se normalizara, Hanamichi vio que el miembro de su novio también pedía atención y quiso masturbarle pero Kaede le detuvo.

No, así no. Dijo el zorro. Kaede volvió a separar las piernas de Hanamichi e introdujo un dedo en esa entrada que pronto haría suya. Hanamichi sintió una punzada de dolor, no es que fuese virgen pero nunca había estado con un hombre.

Para compensar el pelirrojo del dolor, Kaede masajeaba el miembro de Hanamichi suavemente, cuando notó que Hanamichi ya se había acostumbrado a su dedo, añadió otro y más tarde un tercero.

El pelirrojo gemía y sollozaba de placer, notó que sus piernas eran levantadas y colocadas en los hombros del zorrito, y supo que venía ahora.

Kaede le miraba como pidiéndole permiso. Hanamichi le sonrío y se incorporó sobre sus codos para darle un beso fogoso a Kaede, quien le correspondió encantado.

Aprovechando que Hanamichi estaba distraído con el beso, comenzó a adentrarse en ese altar, que deseaba desde hace mucho. Para él unas semanas eran mucho, teniendo en cuenta que normalmente no tendría que haberse esforzado en cazar a su presa, pero el do'aho le había complicado las cosas.

Hanamichi arqueó la espalda por el dolor, aunque poco a poco, este fue reemplazado por el placer. Cuando Kaede se dio cuenta de que Hanamichi ya se había acostumbrado a él, comenzó a moverse suave y lentamente. Luego aumentó el ritmo. En una de sus estocadas dio con la próstata del pelirrojo, el cual gritó. Ese zorro lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kaede sonrió de forma pícara ante las reacciones que provocaba en su nuevo novio, le encantaba verle con las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y el placer, la boca medio abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. El zorro agarró el miembro de Hanamichi y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo compás que envestía.

Cada vez que Kaede notaba, que Hanamichi iba a terminar, disminuía la cadencia de sus envestidas, para luego volver a aumentar el ritmo. Eso le procuraba a Hanamichi un placer increíble, pero también mucha frustración.

Así que pillando a Kaede por sorpresa, el pelirrojo los volteó; quedando el arriba pero con Kaede aún dentro de él, sujetó las manos del zorrito por encima de la cabeza de este, con una mano y sonrío de forma maliciosa ante la expresión de pura sorpresa de su amante.

Hora de cambiar de posición zorrito. Susurró Hanamichi al oído de Kaede, mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas en la oreja. Arrancando así gemidos del zorrito.

Hanamichi comenzó a moverse despacio, luego aumentó poco a poco el ritmo, su miembro pedía atención, así que soltó las manos de Kaede, y llevó una de ellas a su miembro para que le masturbará, Kaede lo hizo encantado.

Poco tiempo después terminaban los dos a la vez, y Hanamichi se dejaba caer al pecho de Kaede, quien lo recibía encantado y lo abrazaba. Estuvieron en esta posición unos minutos, Kaede abrazando a su do'aho, aún dentro de él.

Después de normalizar sus respiraciones Kaede fue el primero en hablar. ¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo, lo digo por...No pudo continuar, Hanamichi le había callado con un beso.

No, no me arrepiento, no tienen porqué enterarse. Aunque quiero que te quede claro que no me avergüenzo de que estemos juntos, así que deja de decir estupideces. Dijo Hanamichi acariciando suavemente el rostro de Kaede. Este esbozó una sonrisa tierna que deslumbró al pelirrojo.

Do'aho, mi do'aho. No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Te quiero Hanamichi. Dijo Kaede aún sonriendo. Hanamichi sonrío como un niño y besó a Kaede en los labios.

Yo también te quiero Kitsune, más que a mi propia vida. ¿Cuándo cumplas 18 años, vendrás a vivir conmigo? Preguntó Hanamichi serio.

Para eso faltan dos años, pero sí; aunque creo que sería mejor idea que tú te mudaras a mi casa, yo vivo solo así que no habrá problemas. Respondió Kaede.

Está bien, me pregunto que estarán haciendo Kosh-Kosh y ese puercoespín. Dijo Hanamichi distraído.

Seguramente lo mismo que nosotros, y ahora duerme, quiero que estés descansado para el segundo turno, ya se sabe que los mayores... Dijo malicioso Kaede.

Kitsune, yo tengo energía de sobra para todos los turnos que quieras, eres tú quien debería descansar, aún eres un niño. Se defendió Hanamichi.

Se miraron unos segundos como si quisieran arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro, luego soltaron una carcajada los dos. Hanamichi se sorprendió bastante de ver reír así a Kaede, pero se alegró de que con él, Kaede se mostrara así, le hacía sentir especial.

Después de tranquilizarse y secarse las lágrimas, se durmieron los dos, abrazados, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en los labios de los dos.

En Ryonan...

Akira y Hiroaki hacía rato que estaban entrenando, se habían quedado solos.

¿Qué Akira no está tan y tan mal para un viejo, huh? Se burlaba Hiroaki, el estaba cansado pero Akira, estaba agotado, parecía que acabara de correr una maratón. Mientras recuperas tu aliento voy a ducharme. Dijo Hiroaki.

Sí, si. Dijo Akira distraído. Cuando su cerebro procesó todo la información. Se levantó del suelo a velocidad luz. El chico había recuperado todas sus energías de golpe. La sola idea de que su Hiro-chan, estuviera duchándose a pocos metros, hacía que cierta parte de su cuerpo cobrara vida propia.

De forma silenciosa se adentró en los vestidores, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Allí en frente suyo estaba Hiroaki, completamente desnudo dándole la espalda. Pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió sino las cicatrices que este tenía en su espalda.

Al verlas no pudo evitar acercarse poco a poco al otro chico, cuando lo alcanzó empezó a basarlas suavemente, sorprendiendo a Hiroaki, quien después de la sorpresa se dejó hacer.

¿Cómo...? Preguntó Akira, mientras besaba y recorría con sus dedos, las cicatrices.

Algunos delincuentes, solo son valientes atacando a traición. No te preocupes es normal con mi trabajo. Dijo Hiroaki intentando despreocupar a Akira. Veo que cuando te conviene tienes energías de sobras. Bromeó.

Así es. Dijo Akira volteando a Hiroaki y besándole fogosamente en los labios. El agua seguía mojándoles, cosa que les excitaba aún más. Hiroaki desprendió de toda su ropa a Akira, y empezó a lamerle el cuello.

Akira levantó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso, mientras jugaba con las tetillas de Hiroaki.

Hiroaki quería más y entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas de Akira. Este último notó el estado de necesidad en que se encontraba el miembro de su amante, ahora que este le rozaba el abdomen. Él no estaba en mejores condiciones ya que su miembro empezaba a dolerle.

Se sentó en uno de los banquillos con Hiroaki aún en la misma posición, y empezó a prepararle.

Hiroaki sintió un poco de dolor pero continuó besando a Akira, mientras dirigía una mano a su propio pene para masturbarse, pero Akira le ganó.

Déjame...compensarte...por el...dolor Hiroaki. Dijo entre besos Akira, notó como Hiroaki sonreía en sus labios. Cuando notó que el ano de Hiroaki ya estaba suficientemente dilatado, se levantó y fue otra vez a las duchas, le encantaba la idea de hacer el amor bajo el agua. Apoyó a Hiroaki contra los azulejos y le penetró con suavidad, para que el dolor no fuera tan grande.

Poco a poco, aumentó el ritmo, los dos gemían.

Cada vez que Akira rozaba le próstata de Hiroaki, este emitía un grito ahogado, por el placer.

Akira seguía masturbando a Hiroaki, y lo hacía con el mismo compás que sus envestidas.

Poco tiempo después Hiroaki se vino en la mano de Akira, y cuando las paredes de Hiroaki se contrajeron alrededor del miembro de Akira este también acabó.

Akira se deslizó suavemente hacia el suelo con Hiroaki aún sentado en sus caderas.

Solo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas, poco a poco se calmaron.

¿Estás seguro que mañana podrás jugar al 100, después de esto? Preguntó Hiroaki bromeando, una vez recuperó su aliento.

Si me prometes que cuando termine el partido tendré otra de estás sesiones, no habrá problema. Dijo malicioso Akira.

Hentai! Exclamó Hiroaki, sonrojándose levemente.

Pero aún así me amas. Bromeó Akira.

Eso es verdad. Contestó Hiroaki serio, recorriendo con un dedo los esos labios que le volvían loco.

Akira agarró el dedo de Hiroaki y empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo, de forma tierna. Yo también te amo Hiro-chan. Dijo finalmente.

Veo que tú también eres aficionado a esto de los motes. Bromeó Hiroaki.

Hahahahaha! Síp, eso de relacionarme con tu amigo tiene sus efectos secundarios. Bromeó Akira.

Espero que por lo menos a ti no se te ocurran ideas tan desquiciadas como a él. Dijo moviendo la cabeza Hiroaki.

Vaya, y yo que quería verte con un vestido de noche y zapatos de tacón. Dijo Akira haciendo puchero.

Hiroaki suspiró resignado, ese tipo era un pervertido en toda regla, pero era su pervertido.

**EPÍLOGO**

Hacía dos años que las dos parejas estaban juntas, Kaede y Akira estaban en la universidad de Kanagawa.

Akira y Hiroaki vivían juntos desde hacía un año. Cuando los compañeros de equipo de Akira se enteraron de todo, se quedaron en estado de shock, luego lo aceptaron y le apoyaron ante los que le miraban con desprecio y asco. Pero a él le daba igual mientras sus amigos y Hiroaki estuvieran a su lado.

Hanamichi y Hiroaki tenían un despacho, ahora ya no eran policías, sino detectives privados, su jefe no pudo hacer nada por ellos cuando sus superiores se enteraron de que mantenían una relación con dos menores. Pero de todas formas era como si aún estuvieran dentro del cuerpo ya que cada dos por tres, se metían en asuntos de la policía. Bueno Hanamichi se metía y Hiroaki le seguía para evitar que su amigo se metiera en problemas. Aunque no podía negar que él también disfrutaba.

Hanamichi tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba sentado en un sillón.

¿Qué te ocurre? Preguntó Hiroaki, aunque de todos modos ya sabía la respuesta.

¿Crees que será buena idea? Preguntó Hanamichi preocupado.

Que siiiií, deja de comerte el seso. Seguro que le encanta tu sorpresa. Y ahora date prisa que en seguida tenemos que irnos o nos perderemos el comienzo del partido. Le prometí a Akira que esta vez no llegaríamos tarde. Dijo Hiroki levantando a Hanamichi y arrastrandolo por el pasillo.

Ya voy, Shesh! Pareces Ayako cuando quiere que la lleve de compras. Replicó Hanamichi.

Llegaron al gimnasio unos minutos antes de que comenzase el partido y fueron al banquillo donde estaban sus novios.

Hola a todo el mundo. Dijeron los detectives.

TWACK! TWACK! Ayako les golpeó con su abanico y luego los abrazó. El resto del equipo les sonrió.

Sois unos sinvergüenzas hace siglos que no os vemos el pelo. Les regañó.

Esta no cambía ni que le vaya le vida en ello. Murmuró Hanamichi sobandose el chichón. Los otros rieron.

Kaede tenía muchas gans de abrazar a Hanamichi, pero aún solo sus amigos y familiares conocían su relación. Él ya era mayor de edad, desde hacía unos días, pero Hanamichi aún no había hablado de hacerlo público. Sabía que el pelirrojo lo amaba pero...El silbato del árbitro anunciando el comienzo del partido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Kaede sonrió levemente a Hanamichi y se dirigió al centro de la pista.

Hiroaki, agarró a Akira de la camiseta y lo acercó a sus labios, le dio un beso en los labios. Esto es para que juegues más motivado si ganas tendrás un premio. Dijo meloso Hiroaki.

Akira se puso serío de golpe. Aunque sea lo último que haga, yo gano este partido.

Pero si solo es un amistoso. Le replicó Ryota. Cuando Akira le miró con una mirada fulminante calló.

Hiroaki¿a ti no te importaría venir y hacer eso cada vez que tengamos que jugar, verdad? Preguntó Ayako.

Claro que no. Dijo sonriendo Hiroaki.

Durante todo el partido cada vez que alguien de su equipo perdía la pelota, del cuerpo de Akira salían rayos. Hiroaki estaba poniendo todo su empeño en no soltar una carcajada. Los otros acostumbrados a situaciones parecidas no le daban importancia.

Después de ganar el partido, Akira lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a donde estaba Hiroaki y mirarlo como un niño pequeño esperando que le den un caramelo.

Espera Akira, tienes que ver algo. Le dijo Hiroaki mirando a Hanamichi y Kaede.

Kaede, con la cabeza bajada estaba realmente cansado, se dirigía al banquillo. Cuando topó contra un pecho musculoso, al instante reconoció esa fragancia, era su do'aho. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hanamichi levantó su rostro y le dio un beso delante de todo el mundo, los espectadores y el equipo contrario aún estaban ahí.

Kaede se quedó helado, luego rodeó la cintura de Hanamichi con sus brazos y respondió al beso.

Cuando se separaron, Hanamichi sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro blanco, y se lo puso en el dedo de Kaede. Se que en este país no podemos casrnos, pero quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. ¿Aceptas? Dijo Hanamichi con un poco de miedo y muy nervioso.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio esperando la respuesta, bueno la shinetai de Kaede, estaba sin conocimiento en el suelo por la impresión.

Kaede miró el anillo en su dedo, luego sin previo aviso, rodeó las caderas de Hanamichi con sus piernas y empezó a besarle por toda la cara. Creí...que...nunca lo...dirías. Dijo Kaede sin dejar su trabajo.

Hanamichi rió, estaba inmensamente feliz de que Kaede, le hubiera tenido tanta paciencia.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
